Dude Where's My Motorcylce
by Dynasty-Zero
Summary: Hwoarang brought a new motorcycle he enjoys riding it. but when its stolen hwoarang and jin must now go on to find his motorcycle. on the way they meet there highschool buddies xiaoyu and julia. other characters are also involed. Final chapter is up.
1. How Life Sucks

Dude where's my motorcyle

" **Here are your keys for the motorcycle sir". said the bike owner. " And have a sweet drive sir."**

**" Oh you bet i will have a sweet ride with this beauty" said Hworang with a wide grin on hs face. The red headed korean boy hoped on his new Kawaski 3000 and rode of his bike with a great amount of speed. His motorcylce was red with black stripes** and **with his name on it which made him special.**

**" Yeah boy!" shouted Hworang. " This is the coolest ride yet. Jin will be shocked when he see what i got , he will be begging me to ride my bike i can just hear him now." ' Oh please hworang let me ride please pretty please i'll do anything just to ride it' Hworang thought of what Jin would say.**

**Hworang speed through the streets of tokyo dodgeing every car and his way.**

**Jin Kazama arrived at his apartment all wiped at. He slowly went up the stairs thinking to himself on how it hates being a newspaper boy espically at the age of twenty-one. " This is how my life turns out being a newspaper boy getting chased by dogs, running away from little boys who is trying to steal my bike, and sharing a apartment with hworang. oh my life gets better and better" muttered Jin.**

**Jin made it up the stairs and opened the door. He walked and look at the answer machine and pressed the button. _" you have two new messages" said the answer machine. " message one." " hey Jin this is Yamma i wanted to let you know that daisuke is sick and you have to covered for hi..."_ **

**Just before it finished jin deleted and said " i'm quitting this job today." _" message two." if you deleted that message jin your fired." messages completed._**

**"Ha thats a good thing" Jin said. He walked to the living room and jump on the couch and turned the television on to see whats on. He didn't see nothing he liked and turn it off and walked to his room to change. He put on black jeans and a black t-shirt thats says what about my life on the front and on the back it says IT FEN SUCKS YOU FEN PIECE OF SH! **

**'yep it does suck' Jin thought. His stomach started to growl, "yep it looks like i'm hungary too" Jin said.**

**He walked to the kitchen to make him something to eat. As he walked in he slip on a banana peel and landed hard on his back.**

**"ahh my back, didn't i get enough punshiment already god. Jin laid there for 15 mins thinking that his back broke, until the door opened.**

**" JIN WHERE ARE YOU, I HAVE TO SHOW YOU MY SWEET NEW RIDE" shouted Hwoarang.**

**" Over here dumb bastard" said jin who is still on the ground in pain.**

**" what the hell happpen to you" Hwoarang said looking at Jin.**

**" slip on a piece of banana peel."**

**"well get you clumsy ass up and see my ride." Hwoarang grab a banana and walked outside. Jin got up and followed Hwoarang ouside. " So what did you get"Jin said. "This beauty" said Hworang showing Jin his new motorcycle. **

**"Wow, why i'm not suprised"Jin said borely. "Your supposed to be suprised" said Hwoarang. **

**"Oh really" said Jin.**

**"Yes really"said Hwoarang.**

"why i'm not suprised is because you buy bikes all the time."

"But each bike is different."

" And each bike always get taken by the police"

..." You had a bad day at work didn't you"? ask Hwoarang.

"Yep like always" Jin responed.

"c'mon lets get a chedder burger to brighten your mood"

"Whatever" said Jin.

Jin got and his car and Hwoarang got on his motorcylce and drove off. They arrived at the place and walked in. " welcome to chedder burger home of the chedder burgers may I take your order" said a blonde hair boy. Hwoarang and Jin knew that voice and both shouted "STEVE". the blonde haired boy looked up and said "ahh man."

Hwoarang looked at steve and laugh.

"Hahahahaha" laughed Hwoarang. "you work at chedder burger!" shouted Hwoarang so everyone can hear. "why the hell you working at chedder i thought you were going to become a famous boxer after college." Hworang laughed again. Steve turned red of embrassement since everyone is looking at him.

"Shut up man" muttered Steve. "Do you have to make a big scene everywhere you go."

" I never knew you be working at chedder burger." said Jin.

" Man look at his chedder burger hat." Hwoarang said pointing at it. " and his chedder burger uniform. it really suits you since you are from britain." Hwoarang laughed again.

"Look man are you going to order and get out or crack on me working at this stupid place." steve said

"I'll have a double chedder and a soda" said Jin. "And i'll have the same with a steve fox chedder burger action figure." said Hwoarang. Steve growled while taking there order. "thay will be 10.95$." steve growled. Jin hand him the money and took there food. They walked til Hwoarang turned around and talk to say something to steve.

"Hey Steve" Hwoarang said. steve looked at hwoarang. "Chedder Burger!." Hwoarang left laughing.

Steve looked at them leave the place. Once they left steve cried." Stupid bet, One lousy bet that got me here. Steve cried.

Jin and Hwoarang walked while eating there burger and talking about steve working at Chedder Burger, well mostly hwoarang.

"Did you see the way he looked in that" Hwoarang. "Of all the people in the world steve. Man know thats what you call hilalrouis." Jin said "At least he is represented his on country with the red and blue on." Hwoarang started to crack up on that one. As Hwoarang kept on talking and eating, Jin noticed something was missing when they parked there rides.

"Dude where's your motorcylce" Jin said

Hwoarang looked at the parking space and noticed his bike was gone." nooo way" Hwoarang said slowly.

"MY FING MOTORCYLCE IS GONE shouted Hwoarang.

**Well thats all. my first story. tell me how you liked it and review it please. this is my first so at least tell me i did a great job. and oh yeah i did forget about the disclaimer so here it is. i don't own tekken or namco but one day i will one day NAMCO ONE DAY MUHAHAHAHAHA. ok let me stop before i go crazy. like i said review please. oh yeah one more thing.**

**CHEDDER BURGER**


	2. Meet Chef Officer Kazyua

**Thank you for those who read my story and review it, it made me really want to cry. But thats not what i want to do. anyway lets countine with story shall we or should i say shall i.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own tekken or namco but i'm using the characters in this story and others.**

**Hwoarang couldn't believe it, he's motorcylce has been stolen. He just brought the motorcylce today and only rode it twice today, when he got it and when he went to get some chedder burger. Hwoarang went crazy he started yelling and crying at the same time. Poor poor Hwoarang.**

**"THIS CAN'T BE!" shouted Hwoarang. "I JUST GOT IT AND SOMEONE STEALS IT WHILE I'M GETTING A GOT DAMN CHEDDER BURGER. I MEAN WHO GOES AND STEAL SOMEONE MOTORCYLCE."**

**"You" said Jin.**

**"That was back in FIFTH GRADE! yelled Hwoarang**

**"Listen we can just call the police and let them find your stolen bike."**

**Hwoarang took a deep breathe and sighed. "...You know damn well i don't messed with the police, but if it will help me get my baby back you will call the police." **

**"Why i have to call the police, i'm not the one who motorcycle was stolen."**

**"Cause you know damn well i don't messed with the police, so here."**

**Jin took the cell phone from hwoarang and dialed the number. He told the police that Hwoarang motorcylce was stolen and gave them the place they were at. Jin hung up the cell phone and gave it back to Hwoarang. "So what did they say?" ask Hwoarang. "They will be here soon so they can get more info on your back ok" said Jin. "alright" Hwoarang sighed after his respond. They waited for the police to come. Jin went in his car and turned on some music and take a quick nap and Hwoarang just stared at the spot where his motorcycle was stolen. When the police arrived they waited til they got out and when they did one of the officers was Kazyua. This shocked both Jin and Hwoarang.**

**"What the hell are you doing dad" said Jin. "your not a police office."**

**"Boy, i'm not your son i'm chef Mishima" said Kazyua.**

**"Chef? Don't it supposed to be chief or sheriff."**

**" Are you questioning the way i'm talking sir" said Kazyua.**

**"Why are you a officer anyway? First you were a doctor, a lawyer, a banker, a chef, now a police officer, whats next."**

**"A stripper" responed Kazyua. Jin shook his head on what his father said.**

**"Listen Kazyua i don't care what you were i just want my damn motorcylce back." said an angered Hwoarang. Kazyua look at Hwoarang and stood right in his face. "Who do you think you raising your voice at BOY! shouted Kazyua. "You speak when i tell you to speak understand that red headed freak." Y-Yes Kazy... i mean chief Kazyua... no i mean chef Kazyua" stuttered Hwoarang.**

**Kazyua just smirk and started to talk about the motorcycle. "Ok what happened here" said Kazyua.**

**"Ok while me and Hwoarang went to get something to eat" began Jin. "We saw Steve working at chedder Burger and kind of talk to him." Jin started to laugh " and when we came out his bike was gone." Kazyua turn to Hwoarang and look at him and said "Do you know who stole your motorcycle."**

**"No i don't know who" said Hwoarang.**

**"Do you know how it was stolen?" ask Kazyua.**

**"Its possible the person jump on my motorcycle and drove it away."**

**"So you know who stole your motorcylce."**

**"No i don't."**

**"But you just said the person jump on your motorcycle."**

**"Yeah."**

**"So that mean you seen the person that did it."**

**"No I said its possible the person jump on my motorcylce so it don't mean i seen him."**

**"Yes it does you know the person that stole the motorcylce."**

**"No i don't know who stole it."**

**"Yes you do you said he jump on it." **

**At this point Hwoarang got fustrated. "But that don't mean i seen the him take it."**

**"Yes it does"**

**"No it doesn't"**

**"Yes it does"**

**"No it doesn't"**

**"Yes it does"**

**"NO IT DOESN'T"**

**"Yes t does"**

**"NO IT DOES... AHHH JIN HANDLE THIS DAMN THING WITH YOUR STUPID ASS FATHER! Hwoarang shouted and stomped off. "Listen dad." Jin said "I'm not you dad i'm the chef officer" said Kazyua. "whatever just find his bike please ok its red with black stripes and his name on it ok" explained Jin. "Will do whatever we can sir and will contact once we fine the motorcyle ok and have a nice day." said Kazyua as he walked and the cop car. "And one more thing sir. You like just like my son you should meet him sometime" Kazyua added as he drove off. Jin rolled his eyes and walked off where Hwoarang was sitting at the bench park.**

**"He not going to find my bike is he" ask Hwoarang.**

**"My father don't give a damn about anybody so he no ain't finding your motorcylce" said Jin. Hwoarang sighed. "Lets just go home" said Hwoarang. They both got in Jin car. It was silence for awhile til Jin spoke. "Look we can always buy another one. its not like were going on a adventure to found your bike, there will be others." Suddenly Hwoarang eyes went wide and turn to Jin. Jin looked at Hwoarang and opened his month to speak.**

**"Them eyes and that grin... were not" Jin said.**

**"YES WE ARE" shouted Hwoarang. "WERE GOING ON A ADVENTURE TO FIND MY KASWAZKI 3000!"**

**"Me and my big month" muttered Jin. He turned the car around and thats when there adventure began.**

**well i'm done with chap 2. man what a long one that one was. ok just review and tell me how i did with it. i know i said chef kazyua instead of chief kazyua but we all know how kazz is ok. part three may be done over the weekend since you know school. those who are wondering when julia and xiaoyu is coming they will be in like chap 5 or 6 ok. so please stay patient people. i would like to thank teeju and Karisan-karisan because they say i did a great job so thank you both. just review and i will give you a shout out. this is xjmaster saying peace to you.**


	3. If you need help ask MrKnowItAll

**Thank you for those who read my story and review it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own tekken or namco but i'm using the characters in this story and others.**

**Shout outs to:**

**LiL Tommy Girl**

**CrimsonWolfAngel**

**Teeju **

**Ninja Wannabe **

**Karisan-karisan.**

" I can't believe that were actually looking for your motorcylce" said Jin. "Just one motorcylce were looking for, what about all the other motorcylces you had. You didn't look for them or fix it, you just buy another one like all the others, but no this one has to be look for. WHATS SO SPECIAL ABOUT IT ITS JUST A DAMN MOTORCYLCE." Hwoarang look at Jin straight in the eyes. "Its not just a motorcylce" said Hwoarang. "you would understand that if you grew up around motorcylces like i have." "So what are you trying to say?" ask Jin.

"What i'm trying to say that motorcylces had been in my family for a long time when it was first use" said Hwoarang. " The first motorcylce that my great grandfather drove the Kaswaski, and each and everyear our family must drive a Kaswaski or else they will have to work at...CHEDDER BURGER.

"Your just saying that because Steve works at chedder burger right" said Jin

"Yep" laughed Hwoarang. "But seriously Jin the Kaswaski has been with our family for generations now so i must keep it going and find my Kaswaski."

" Alright lets look for it" said Jin. "So where do we look first?"

Hwoarang smirked and said "Oh I know where to look."

Jin made a left turn when Hwoarang told him to go. They made a turn to a dirt rode and follow it. They couldn't see anything since it was nightime so Jin put the head lights on. "Umm Hwoarang you sure this is the right direction to the place you were talking about?" ask Jin. "Just followed the rode we will be there in about 10 or 15 minutes" said Hwoarang. Jin nodded and kept following the rode. They soon arrived at the place. Jin looked at it and said "What the hell is that its just a abandend place." Hwoarang got out the car in shook his head. "Jin my good friend, you just need to get out more." Hwoarang in Jin walked up to the door and opened it. inside was just a messed everything was all over the floor. Jin held his nose "Oh My Gosh its stinks up and here" Jin said. "Thats because people use the bathroom here and also you step in do-do said Hwoarang. Jin looked at the bottom of his shoes and my made a disgusting expression on his face. He wiped his shoes on the ground. "Come on Jin hurry up." Jin walked where Hwoarang was in a elevator. "Whats down there" said Jin "Its a Surprised" smirked Hwoarang.

The elevator went down and stop. They got out and walked down the hallway until they stood right in front of the door.

"You see Jin this is were i be at." Hwoarang opened the door. When he opened it Jin eyes went wide.

"You got tobe kidding me... a CLUB AT THIS PLACE"! yelled Jin

"Yeah man a club you should of this right after college" said Hwoarang.

The club was crowded people on the dance floor, at the bar, at a pool table, and some at a vip lounge.

"Just have some fun and i'll go handle some business in the back ok man"shouted Hwoarang over the loud music.(**A/N:the club Song playing is poolside from the game tekken 5. if you got it. that is a good club song too me:)** Hwoarang went to another room while Jin just stood there shocked. 'How can there be a club at this place. whoever did this must be a big time playa' Jin thought. Someone stood right in front of Jin. "Hey there sweet boy you new here aren't you" said a girl. Jin looked at the girl. This is the first time Jin talked to a girl since graduation of highschool. He didn't know what to say but nodded. "Cool nice to see a new man for a changed said the girl who was looking up and down to Jin. The girl had auburn haired, brown eyes, wearing a black tank top with a white see through shirt, a black leather skirt with white lines going down the skirt. It was short that it showed her nice leg and thighs also curves. She wore black leather boots too.

"You here alone."

Jin shooked his head.

"Why you not talking you shy to talk to a girl."

Jin wanted to say something but he knew its been a long time since he talked to a girl. The girl he usually talk to was Ling Xiaoyu since they were close friends. They lose touch after highschool because she moved back to china to make a amusement park. Jin smiled after thinking about her. The girl noticed it and ask. "Why are you smiling?" Jin looked at the girl and said "nothing just thinking about something."

"Know i see why you didn't wanted to talk is because you have a sexy voice" the girl smirked.

Jin smiled.

"What to dance sexy voice?"

"I guess." The girl grab Jin hands and took him to the dance floor. "Oh yeah My name is Jin." said Jin

"And my name is...

Hwoarang walked down the hall and stop in front of a door. He knocked on it. The door eye piece slid open and a voice behind the door said "Password." "po-po do-do modda modda do-do." said Hwoarang. "Password Granted you may enter." The door was opened and Hwoarang walked in. There were only about 5 people their playing pool. "You here to see Mr. Know-It-All said a tall man. "He is waiting for you." Hwoarang as he walked in a door. When he walked in the office a desk was in the back of the room with a chair behind it. The chair was turned around and someone was sitting in it looking at the club from a large class window.

"I knew you would be here Mr. Hwoarang"said the voice.

"I know you that Mr. Know-It-All...Eddy Gordo" said Hwoarang.

The chair turned around to revealed Eddy. He was wearing a Green Tuxedo with a leopard collard shirt underneath the jacket.

"Didn't I tell you before not to revaled my name"said Eddy Gordo trying to sound like a mob leader.

"And didn't I tell you to stop acting like the godfather" said Hwoarang. " You watch that movie too damn much, its a bad influence of you brazilian people, thats how your father got shot in the first place acting like he scarface."

"Hwoarang you always got to ruined my flow."

"You don't have no flow."

Eddy look at Hwoarang and sighed. "What do you want Hwoarang."

"You tell me Mr.Know-It-All."

"Alright your motorcylce was stolen."

"I know that, i wanna know who and where it is right now."

" Listen Hwoarang, the person that stole your motorcylce is not using it to ride it."

"What do you mean not using it to ride it?" ask Hwoarang.

"... look at this." Eddy got up from the seat and went to the file cabient. He searched through the files and pull out a evidence folder.

"Why you have a evidence folder for?"

Eddy just shurgged. " Hey the police be asking for help." Eddy put the folder on the desk and handed to Hwoarang. Hwoarang opened it and saw a magazine. He read the title. "**_THE FIFTH ANNUAL MOTORCYLCE SHOW_** " Hwoarang read. "Yeah" said Eddy. "Look inside of what really gonna shock you." Hwoarang opened the magazine and read what it said. "ONE MILLION DOLLARS TO THE WINNER" yelled Hwoarang. " No i must get it back now my bike is gonna win that event right." Hwoarang looked at Eddy. He nodded. "Where is it being held at?" asked Hwoarang. "In New York City" said Eddy. "New York, how i'm gone get there." "Don't worry bout it Hwoa i've got under control." Eddy pulled out a plane ticket folder giving Hwoarang two tickets. "Thanks, but don't you know who stole my motorcylce" said Hwoarang. "Yeah but your gone to find out on your own" said Eddy. Hwoarang sighed and was about to leave when Eddy called him. "Hey Hwoa." Hwoarang turned around. "Say hello to my little friend." Hwoarang looked at Eddy and saw a midget climbling on Eddy shoulder. Hwoarnag sshook his head and left.

Hwoarang said "I hope he knows it all that his gone die soon." Hwoarang went back to the club and saw Jin with a girl. He ran to go get him.

"So then I said at least he represented his own country with the red and blue on." The girl laughed.

Hwoarang came up to Jin. " Come on Jin we got to go" said Hwoarang.

"But i was in a good con... Just before Jin could finished Hwoarang dragged Jin out the club and outside.

Both Hwoarang and Jin got in the car.

"Why you do that for" said Jin.

"Go to the airport" said Hwoarang.

"Why?" asked Jin

"We are going to the Big Apple."

"So thats where its out In New York."

"Yeah."

"Why is it there."

"Its been held for an event now lets hurry up ok." Jin nodded and drove away to the airport heading for the Big Apple, NEW YORK CITY.

**Yes i'm done with chap. 3. i guessed Hwoarang knows where his motorcylce is at. Why is Eddy a know-it-all? well your have to find out for yourself. Who has Hwoarang motorcylce? Who is that girl Jin was talking to and its not Julia if thats what your thinking. And what adventure awaits for Hwoarang and Jin in NEW YORK CITY? Oh Yeah its going to be funny. When Julia and Xiaoyu enter the picture. Just review and chapter 4&5 will be up soon over the weekend. this is xjmaster saying peace to you.**


	4. Staying alive to see Friends

**Thank you for those who read my story and review it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own tekken or namco but i'm using the characters in this story and others.**

**Shout outs to:**

**LiL Tommy Girl**

**CrimsonWolfAngel**

**Teeju **

**Ninja Wannabe **

**Karisan-karisan.**

**Alatariel meneldur**

**Veronica155**

Jin drove is car to the airport after Hwoarang told him that his motorcylce was at New York city. Jin took the highway to get to the airport.

They arrived at the airport ready to head to New York. "Man i can't wait to get to New York and get my motorcylce back" said Hwoarang.

"What gate are we supposed to go to" said Jin. "I don't know" said Hwoarang. "I think gate 35". Jin looked up at the flight list and saw that there flight was at 3:15 in the morning. "We minds well just wait beacuse we don't leave until 3:15 and its only 11:20" said Jin. Jin and Hwoarang took a seat and sat down. Hwoarang pulled out his headphon and listen to the music while Jin fell asleep. For the past four hours they each took turn to watch the time and sometimes to go eat something. "Gate 35 is now open for New York city, Gate 35 is now open for New York city" annouced the annoucer. "Well thats us" said Hwoarang "Get up Jin we leaving." Jin got up and yawn. They walked to gate 35 and head thier tickets to the guy. They got on board and took thier seat.

"Well ain't this gone be interseting Jin" siad Hwoarang. "Jin? Jin?". Hwoarang looked at Jin and saw that he was sleep.

"This want he only do is sleep." Hwoarang looked out the window and realized that they were taking off.

'Looks like were goning to be here for awhile i better get some shut eyes... after i used the bathroom' Hwoarang thought. Hwoarang rushed to the bathroom he had to take a do-do. "Ahhh yes that feels good" said Hwoarang. Hwoarang been in there for 20mins.

When he came out the smell went through the airplane and everyone cover there nose.

Hwoarang was going to his seat,but he saw a door open and walked in it. "Umm so this must be the cockpit" Hwoarang said to himself. He looked around the cockpit and took a seat. He looked at the controls and the buttons. Hwoarang looked to his left and so a kangaroo flying the airplane. Hwoarang got up and shrugged his shoulders and left. He went back to the sitting area and stood right in the alsie.

"THERES A KANGAROO FLYING THE AIRPLANE" shouted Hwoarang. No one paid him no mind thay jus sat there doing what they were doing. Hwoarang sighed. "WE ALL GOING TO FING DIE YOU IDIOTS. Everyone stated screaming yelling and running like manics.

Jin who was sleep woke up hearing all the noise. "whats going on."

"Jin were going to die" Yelled Hwoarang.

"From what."

"A kangaroo"

"A kangaroo?"

"Yes a Kangaroo thats flying the plane.

Jin yawned got up and walked to the cockpit. He went in and saw the kangaroo flying the plane. He looked at the controls and saw that it was on auto pilot. He went back and told Hwoarang it was on auto pilot. "Alright people its ok. its on auto pilot." said Hwoarang. The people sit down and went back on what they were doing. Suddenly a thump was heard in the cockpit, Jin and Hwoarang check it out and saw that the kangaroo has passed out and worst yet its headed it the auto pilot button.

"AHHH MY MAN NO WE REALLY GOING TO DIE THE KANGAROO PASSED OUT AND LANDED ON THE AUTO PILOT BUTTON" shouted Hwoarang. The people went crazy again.

"Dammit what are we going to do now" said Jin. "Its not on auto pilot anymore the button broke."

"You must fly the plane Jin" Said Hwoarang.

"Me why me."

"Cause your smarter imgaine me flying the plane. Now go" Hwoarang pushed Jin into the seat.

"Ok here i go." Jin took the controls and flew the plane. "ITS ABOUT TO HIT THAT MOUNTAIN" yelled Hwoarang.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" They both screamed.

Jin pulled the plane up hard as he can. Hwoarang had his eyes closed and praying saying we gone die repeatly.

"This is it were DEAD." Hwoarang said as they we close of hitting the mountain. Jin pulled the plane up hard as he can with all his strength. he finally got it up over the mountain.

"am i dead yet" said Hwoarang.

"No i did it" said Jin.

Hwoarang opened his eyes and saw that they made it. "YOU DID MAN" shouted Hwoarang. They later arrived at the airport of New York. Everyone congraluated them on a job well done. They got outside of the airport and called a taxi. A taxi stop and they got in. "To Madison Square Garden" Said Hwoarang. The taxi driver drove them to Madison Square Garden. They arrived at Madison Square Garden. When they got out they were awe struck. "THE BIG APPLE WERE HERE" Yelled Hwoarang. "Lets get a hotel before you go crazy" said Jin. They went in a hotel. "Hey we need a room." said Hwoarang. "Ok sir one or two rooms" said the check counter. "Two" said Jin. The man type on his computer and handed Jin and Hwoarang a key to thier rooms. "Room 213 and room 214 sir" said the check counter. Hwoarang give Jin his key. "Here keep it til i come back alright." "Alright" said Jin. Hwoarang walked out to do some sight seeing.

Hwoarang went to lots of places. He even went on MTV. During MTV the host ask Hwoarang who do he want ot give a shout out to. "I want to give my shout outs to all my blood talons in korean and also do the guy that stole my motorcylce. i know were you at with my bike and i'm coming to get you." Hwoarang had a great day so far. Hwoarang was reading the magazine about motorcylces until someone spoke to him.

" Umm excuse me sir" said a voice.

Hwoarang turned around and saw a girl.

"Do you perhaps know any shopping places is out i'm lost"? asked the girl.

Hwoarang shooked his head.

"...Oh ok thanks?"

'That girl looks familair' Hwoarang thought. As she was about to leave Hwoarang ask her a question.

"Excuse me miss, are you...are you perhaps Julia Chang?"

"Yes I am" responed Julia.

"Julia its me Howarang, from highschool."

"Hwoa...HWOARANG IS THAT YOU! yelled Julia.

"Yeah its me."

"Oh my gosh, its been awhile Hwoarang. I didn't see you since highschool."

"Yeah i know. What are you doing here."

"I'm here on vacation and why you here."

"I'm here because someone stole my motorcycle from Japan and brung it here so i'm finding it, well me and Jin."

"Oh Jin here too tell him i said hi ok"

"alright." Hwoarang and Julia started to talked and walked together in the streets of New York.

"So what have you been up to lately Jules asked Hwoarang.

"I have been trying to save my homeland by finding a way to reforest it. Its actually going well"

"I know you will reforest your homeland" said Hwoarang.

"Thanks Hwoarang you always making me happy."

"Hey thats my job. and speaking of job do you know Steve works at chedder burger." Julia laughed "You embrassed him didn't you."

"Hey like i said thats my job."

Jin was walking down the streets of New York at night. He felt bored staying at the hotel.

" I wondered what Hwoarang is up too" Jin said to himself.

As Jin was walking he looked at a store and saw someone. Who he saw was Ling Xiaoyu the girl he liked back in highschool. Jin was about to cross the street to meet her but when he saw her with a man, Jin stopped and walked away. "I guessed she moved on" said Jin. He walked a coupled of blocks down.

"Jin" said a voice.Jin turned around and saw Xiaoyu. "I knew that was you I saw crossed the street" said Xiaoyu.

"Xiao" Jin said.

Xiaoyu came running to Jin and hugged him. "Wow Jin its been a long time since we seen eachother right" said Xiao.

"Yeah Its been a long time" responded Jin. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here on a date,but it was lame so why you here."

"I'm here because someone stole Hwoarang motorcylce and brung it here, so were looking for it."

"Oh Hwoa is here to cool. He still his old self." said Xiaoyu.

"You mean embrasssing people working at chedder buger yes."

"Who work at chedder burger?"

"Steve Fox"

Xiaoyu laughed "Steve, wow."

"I thought you were buliding an amusement park" said Jin.

"umm i decided to give up on that and just do some other things in life" said Xiaoyu.

"Oh ok want to get something to eat since your date was lame,my treat" said Jin.

"Ok" said Xiaoyu. Jin and Xiaoyu walked down the street of the nightly New York City.

**Well Jin and Hwoarang finally found more what thet been looking for. Those of you is wondering who the kangaroo was. it was Roger Jr. ok. Yall know what to do review and tell me what yall like. i'll start on chapter 5 tomorrow ok because some of you are anxious of this story. i can't believe i'm doing good on my first try. Thank you people. This is xjmaster saying peace to you.**


	5. It's been awhile to think about you

**Thank you for those who read my story and review it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own tekken or namco but i'm using the characters in this story and others.**

**Shout outs to:**

**LiL Tommy Girl**

**CrimsonWolfAngel**

**Teeju **

**Ninja Wannabe **

**Karisan-karisan.**

**Alatariel meneldur**

**Veronica155**

Hwoarang was walking Julia to her hotel. They had a great dat together talking about there old times back in highschool. They walked and the hotel and got on the elevator to her floor. They got out and walked up to her hotel door.

"Thanks a lot Hwoarang i had a really good time talking to you" said Julia

"No problem, I had a great time with you too" said Hwoarang.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow ok."

"Ok."

Hwoarang and Julia stood there looking at eachothers eyes. Both not wanting to moved and both blushing.

'Well umm...goodnight Hwoa" said Julia.

"Yeah ummm you too" said Hwoarang. They still didn't moved.

'Ok why am i not moving, shes just a friend to me' Hwoarang thought.

'Whats wrong with me, why am i still staring at his eyes. i'm in front of my door but i'm not moving' Juila thought.

They both gave up and hugged eachother.

'mmhmm she smells so good' Hwoarang thought.

'He feels so strong i don't want to break away from him" Julia thought.

They hugged eachother for five minutes and soon it ended. "umm bye" said Julia. She went inside her room. Inside her room Julia walked to her bedroom and laid on the bed thinkg about Hwoarang. 'I know it's been a long time since we seen eachother, but he is a brother to me. He always make me happy when i'm sad or mad. ...Am i started to like Hwoarang.' With that Julia fell alsleep.

Hwoarang left the hotel awhile ago, he was now walking to his hotel. While on the walk he was thinking about Julia.

'Julia...Julia. What about Julia. Me and Jules didn't seen eachother for four years and now i got these feelings for her. I know i was blushing when i was looking at her eyes and hugging her. but me and Julia are like brothers and sister. When she is sad I make her happy...do i love her.' Howarang didn't really pay attention. While he was crossing the street a whole bunch of cars got an a accident thanks to him since he cross with out looki both ways. "YOU STUPID RED HEADED BASTARD, BOTH WAYS BEFORE YOU CROSS" yelled a driver. "YOU SHOULD LOOK WHERE YOU TURNING YOU ASS" yelled another driver. "YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME BRING IT ON GRANDPA." Both drivers started fighting. Hwoarang heard all the commotion and look what was going on. He saw a whole bunch of cars piled up and two man fighting. He shrugged and went up to the hotel. He went up to his floor and knocked on Jin door because he had his card key. He knocked. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. "Oh boy did this dummy went out with my card key" Hwoarang said to himself. Hwoarang leaned on his door. Hwoarang saw a note on his doorand read it. **_Hwoarang if you come back i'm gone i left key attached to the note. Jin._** Hwoarang look at the note and took his card key. He opened his door and went to his bedroom and fell asleep.

Elsewhere in the city, Jin was with Xiaoyu talking about thier highschool memories.

" Remember when I always lift up your skirt to see what kind of panties you were wearing" said Jin.

Xiaoyu laughed. "JIN. Why you have to bring that up."

"Cause i wanted to and also i remember you wore a thong. A pink one" said Jin.

Xiaoyu started to blush. "I told you it was Miharu's thong. She just wanted to see how it looked on me."

"mmhmm and speaking of Miharu i seen her."

"You did Jin where."

" I seen her at the club i was at she looked completely different. I didn't even recongized her."

" Oh really i want to see her." Xiaoyu said happily.

Jin looked at his watch. "Wow we been talking for along time now its already 12:30 am. Ready to go" said Jin.

" Yeah i'm tired" Xiaoyu yawned.

" May i walk with to your hotel?" asked Jin.

"Yeah just in case i fall asleep on the streets" said Xiaoyu.

Jin and xiaoyu walked out the cafe and walked down the street.

"Hey Jin i want to ask you something" said Xiaoyu

"What is it Xiao" said Jin.

"What do you do now."

"Oh i'm a ne..." Jin stopped on what he was about to say. 'I can't tell her i'm a newspaper boy. Shes going to think i'm a idiot and laugh at me. i must tell her something i do. let see ummm... Yes i got it.

"Well Jin what do you do" said Xiaoyu.

"I'm the CEO of the Mishima Zatbutisa" Jin lied.

"Wow you are!"

"Yeah my father headed over to me. Its a hard work with all the business trip i have to attend to."

"You live in a big house."

"Yeah if you mean a mansion of course i do."

"May i see it."

"Yeah your my first person to see it."

"Ok thanks."

They arrived in front of the hotel. "Well Jin I'll see you maybe tomorrow" said Xiaoyu.

"Yeah i'll see you bye Xiao."

" Bye Jinny." Xiaoyu went in the hotel and up to her room. She went in, took her clothes off and hoped in the shower. While in the shower she was thinking about Jin. ' Jin a CEO of the Mishima company. He said he would make big in life but never like this. He also looked different too and sexier than before. He never had muscles like that before. I mean i liked him back in highschool but i felt i will never be able to get to him because of all the girls that like him. He treats me so well whenever i'm sad like he did tonight. I think i like him.' Xiaoyu get out of the shower and dried her self. She went to the bedroom and ut on a long pink t-shirt. She hoped in the bed and whisper Jin's name. "Oh Jin."

Jin made it to his hotel. He went up the elevator and went to his floor.' Looks like Hwoarang got my note'. When Jin looked at Hwoarang's door. He went to his room and set on the couch. He started to think about Xiaoyu. 'I mean come on xiaoyu looks different. She looks matured and women like now. She don't even look small no more. Her breast grow a little and her butt too. Back in highschool i liked her but i didn't get to tell her how i felt. Because all these girl were all over me. Xiaoyu I love you.' Jin got up and went to his bedroom to sleep.

**Well this all people. I know this chapter had a little bit of humor but i promised it will be funny next chapter. You have to admit you love this chapter all 4 of them thinking about their love ones. alatariel meneldur to your question about xiaoyin. yes i liked the couple of Jin and xiaoyu and no my pen name doesn't mean that. Ok just review and also i'm sorry that i was a day late. because i had a headache and i didn't want to write with a headache. If you review i will have you on my shout out list. This is xjmaster saying peace to you. Now i'm going to fix me a chedder burger.**


	6. Robbing Chedder Burger Pt 1

**Thank you for those who read my story and review it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own tekken or namco but i'm using the characters in this story and others.**

**Shout outs to:**

**LiL Tommy Girl**

**CrimsonWolfAngel**

**Teeju **

**Ninja Wannabe **

**Karisan-karisan.**

**Alatariel meneldur**

**Veronica155**

**Miss Tidal Wave**

**Gai**

Hwoarang walked up and took a quick shower. He got out and put on his clothes. He slip on a pair of black jeans and a black tank top. He went outside the door went to Jin's room. "Lets see if Jin's awake" Hwoarang said to himself. Surprisely Jin's door was open. Hwoarang crept in the room and into the bedroom. He opened the door and saw Jin sleeping. "Aww sleeping like a baby." Yes Jin was sleeping like a baby curled up and sucking his thump. Hwoarang walked over to the bed and stood and front of it. Hwoarang smirked and grab a pillow.

"OH JIN WAKE UP" Hwoarang shouted. He hit Jin with the pillow.

" Arrr what the hell" Jin mumbled. He saw Hwoarang hitting him with the pillow. "What are you doing ass."

"Get up i have to tell you something" Hwoarang said while getting on the bed standing.

"Is it important" Jin said with his face on the pillow.

"Yeah so you got 2 seconds to get up. 1. 2. oh well." Hwoarang did a drop kick to the wall and landed right on Jin.**(A/N: If you watch viva la bam on mtv. You should know the espoide when the were heading for mardi gras. When Bam went to wake up Dunn he did that drop kick to the wall and landed on him:)**

"Ahh you bastard" said Jin.

"Whatever just get up" Hwoarang said as he walked out the door to the living room.

Jin got up and walked up to the bathroom to clean up. He got out and put on some jeans and a white shirt. He walked to the living and saw Hwoarang sitting on the couch watching tv. Jin sat down on the couch too.

"So whats is so important to talk about Hwoarang" said Jin.

"Oh I saw Julia yesterday" said Hwoarang.

"Julia... you mean Julia Chang from Highschool" said Jin.

"Yeah, she looks so good now."

"Oh I seen someone too yesterday." Said Jin.

"Who?" asked Hwoarang.

"I seen Xiaoyu."

"You mean that little annoying, baby crying, whining for everything, wears bunnies panties, and always and a pig tailed style girl."

"Yeah, but she not little no more. She is matured now and grow some chest and butt."

"Really."

"Yeah really."

"Well i'm tired staying here lets go get some breakfast" said Hwoarang.

Jin shurrged and they walked out.

"So what are we going to go for breakfast" said Hwoarang.

"Don't know" said Jin.

They walked down the street looking for a place to eat. They walked few blocks down til they somone called both of them.

"JIN AND HWOARANG" yelled someone.

They both looked across the street til the saw both Xiaoyu and Julia waving at them. They both waved back and started to walked towards them.

"Were you guys headed" said Julia.

"To get some breakfast" said Hwoarang.

"Same here" said Xiaoyu. "Hey looks go together since we are going to get some breakfast."

"Hey that would be cool. lets go" said Jin.

Hwoarang looked at Xiaoyu and whisper to Jin ear. "Your right she did grow some chest and butt and she looks matured."

Jin nodded. They walked til they reach a place to eat.

" You got to be kidding me" said Hwoarang. "Were going to have our breakfast at Chedder Burger."

"Yeah we always do it at back in highschool everymorning" said Julia. They walked in. They order there food and took a seat.

" So Jin" Julia started "Xiaoyu tells me your the CEO of the Mishima Zatbustia."

"Yes I am" Jin said.

Hwoarang looked at Jin with a 'what the heck' look. Jin noticed and winked at Hwoarang. Hwoarang looked at Jin then he opened his month and nodded because he knew that Jin didn't want them to know he was a newspaper boy.

"Oh thats cool" said Julia.

"What about you Hwoa" said Xiaoyu.

"Nothin just hang around fixing motorcylces or bikes" said Hwoarang.

They contiuned talking.

" So Hwoa..." " EVERYBODY FREEZE THIS IS A ROBBERING" shouted someone.

Everyone turned and saw a robber. They all panic.

"Hurray up and get on the floor now before i shot you" said the robber. "And you give me all the money and put it in this bag also the chedder burgers...NOW! yelled the robber.

"Who and the hell goes and robs chedder burger" said Hwoarang

"You" said Jin,Julia, and Xiaoyu.

"THAT WAS BACK IN FIFTH GRADE" shouted Hwoarang.

The robber turned and saw who shouted. "You red head stand up now."

Hwoarang gulped and stood up. "Umm yes" Hwoarang said nervously.

The robber looked at Hwoarang and spoked to him. "Hwoarang is that you" said the robber

"What the how... how the hell you know my name" Hwoarang said. He looked at the robber confused.

"Its me Hwoarang." The robber took of its mask. This shocked the heck out of Hwoarang.

"CHRISTIE" shouted Hwoarang.

**Well looks like Hworang and the others find out who the robber is. Seriosly i was going to let it be Nina but i just wanted to see how Christie will be as a robber. Since i made Eddy a Godfather. Well this chapter will be a two part series event so be ready for the next chapter. Anyway review and tell me what yall like and who would yall like too see in chapter 8 ok. its the reader choice. This is xjmaster saying peace to you.**


	7. Robbing chedder burger Pt 2

**Thank you for those who read my story and review it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own tekken or namco but i'm using the characters in this story and others.**

**Shout outs to:**

**LiL Tommy Girl**

**CrimsonWolfAngel**

**Teeju **

**Ninja Wannabe **

**Karisan-karisan.**

**Alatariel meneldur**

**Veronica155**

**Miss Tidal Wave**

**Gai**

"Christie... wh-what the hell are you doing here" Hwoarang said since he is still shocked that she was the robber.

"I'm here robbing silly" Christie said laughing. Everyone started to laugh as well. "DID I TELL YOU TO LAUGH PEOPLE" shouted christie. everyone shut up. "But why rob here, why couldn't you rob the bank" said Hwoarang. Christie shrugged. "Oh my gosh is that Jin, Julia and Xiaoyu. how are you guys doing." Jin, Julia and Xiaoyu waved.

"Christie...i thought you were with Eddy" said Hwoarang.

"Yeah i was, but he started to act like the godfather and stuff. I told him that he gone die if he keeps watching all them movies. So thats why i decieded to become a robber. I heard its lots of fun,so since you are here i need yall help."

"Huh" said Hwoarang "What you mean need help"

Christie grinned and gave some bags to Hwoarang."You too Jin." Jin nodded and got some bags from christie.

"What are we going to these" said Jin.

"Simple" said Christie. She look at the guy behind the cash register. "DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO PUT THE GOT DAMN MONEY AND THE BAG AND THE CHEDDER BURGERS, YOU IDOIT" yelled Christie. The guy started to put all the money and chedder burgers in the bag. "See" said Christie who look at both Jin and Hwoarang. They nodded and did what she did.

"Ok we all done here" said Christie. "Lets head out." Hwoarang and Jin gave Christie the bags. She took them and left.

"Thanks Jin and Hwoa, see you next time." When she left everyone got up and was about to leave.

"DAMMIT" yelled Christie who came back in. "WHO CALL THE PO-PO... ALRIGHT THEN NOBODY LEAVES." she looked at Jin and Hwoarang. "You too tie everyone up and take what ever they have ok."

"Yes ma'am" said both Jin and Hwoarang. They started to tie up everyone expect for Julia and Xiaoyu.

"Jin" said Hwoarang.

"Yeah what up" responed Jin.

"Did notice that Christie is physco."

"Yeah i been knew that since the first time i saw her."

"We have to do something"

"Like what Hwoarang"

"Like..."

"Yeah Like"

"Like..."

"Oh boy this could take awhile" said Jin.

Hour later

"Like..."

2 hours later

"Like..."

Much hour later

"Like..."

Much Much Much Hours Later

"Like... now i got it we'll trap her" said Jin.

Jin who fall asleep hours ago woke up. "What you say"

"I said trap her"

"Ok like how". Hwoarang whispered all the things he wanted to do to christie.

Christie was at the table with Julia and Xiaoyu talking to them.

"So i was like does this fit my body" said Christie.

Julia and Xiaoyu were falling asleep because Christie was talking to them all day.

Jin and Hwoarang walked up to them and whispered something in both there ears. Julia and Xiaoyu nodded.

"Oh Christie is that Eddy right there" said Julia.

"WHERE" shouted Christie.

"Over there" pointed Xiaoyu

Christie got up and went to the door. "Where i don't see him."

"Maybe you should go outside" said Julia.

Christie walked outside." Hey I don't see Eddy"

She turned around and opened the door but it was locked. "Hey what the." She tried to open it again.

Hwoarang and Jin looked at Christie and show her the keys.

Christie eyes went wide opened. "YOU TRAITORS" said Christie. Suddenly lights start to flash on Christie.

"Freeze" said the police. Christie tried to run for it, but the cops caught her.

Jin and Hwoarang did there hand shakes. While Julia and Xiaoyu untied the hostages. They all walked out.

"Thank you boys we will take it from here" said The chief.

Hwoarang and Jin looked at Christie who was in the car. They waved sarscatilly at her.

"Bye-Bye" said Jin.

"Don't drop the soap" Hwoarang laughed.

Christie who was in the cop car gave Hwoarang and Jin a 'When i get out i'm killing you two bastard' evil glared looked. Then the cop car drove off.

"Well Jin, looks like once again we saved more lives" said Hwoarang. Jin nodded.

"Hey guys" said Xiaoyu.

"You guys were great back there" said Julia.

"Het it was nothing" said Jin.

"Anyway, I'm hungary here" said Hwoarang.

"Don't worry we got awhole lot of chedder burgers to eat" said Jin.

Hwoarang glared at Jin. "Lets just go home." All four of them left.

In toyko.

"In news today" said the reporter "Two boys just saved a crime scene. Lets go down to the scene."

"Well tell us boys how you do it." asked the reporter.

"Well we simply pretended to help the robber and later we just threw her outside" said Jin.

Jun Kazama spit out her food. "Jin...What the hell is he doing in New York." She then see Hwoarang next to them.

"KAZZY" shouted Jun.

"WHAT IS IT WOMEN" said Kazyua. Who came downstairs with just a trench coat on.

"Look" pointed Jun. He saw Jin on t.v with Hwoarang. and he heard on what they have done.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THAT BOY" yelled Kazyua.

"Huh, what you mean" said Jun.

"Come on now he should of took the money and ran, but his dumbass self gave it back. What kind of son do we have."

Jun glared at Kazyua.

"Anyway I'm off" said Kazyua. He started to walk out the door.

"Where you heading off to?" asked Jun.

"I'm going to a bachorlette party" responed Kazyua. then he left.

Jun shooked her head. "What kind of husband do i have."

**Done here. yes i'm done with this chapter but don't cry. more still to come. I know what you people might be thinking why is Kazyua going to a bachorlette party. well just think about it. You leave the house with just a trench coat. and your going to a bachorlette party. Hello people you should know. if you don't get it then your slow. also i wanted to let you know that i'm coming up with other stories to so i'm going to say them now.**

**How it all began 1, 2, 3, and 4.**

**Music business**

**Destiny Within 1, 2, and 3.**

**Super Bowl: Tekken style.**

**Cookout.**

**Kazyua goes to school. **

**Watch out for these stories soon. Review my story ok.**


	8. Mall Crasher

**Thank you for those who read my story and review it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own tekken or namco but i'm using the characters in this story and others.**

**Shout outs to:**

**LiL Tommy Girl**

**CrimsonWolfAngel**

**Teeju **

**Ninja Wannabe **

**Karisan-karisan.**

**Alatariel meneldur**

**Veronica155**

**Miss Tidal Wave**

**Gai**

**The story that you people saw when you read chapter 7. The next story i will do will be Destiny Within. I'll tell you about it at the end of the chapter alright. so back to Dude Where's my motorcylce.**

All four of them went to Hwoarang's hotel room. They went in and started to talk. Well expect Hwoarang, He too much chedder burger and went to the bathroom.

"OH MY GOSH, ITS A BIG ONE. I'M GONG TO KILL YOU JIN ONCE I GET OUT" shouted Hwoarang.

Jin,Julia, and Xiaoyu started laughing. "Remember Hwoarang breathe and then push" said Jin.

"I'M NOT PREG.. OH MY GOSH IT'S A LOAD" shouted Hwoarang. They started laughing again. Hwoarang been in the bathroom for one hour.

"Don't go in there for about 30 to 45 minutes" said Hwoarang.

"Come on Hwoa sit down" said Julia who was patting the couch so Hwoarang can sit down next to her. Hwoarang went and sat down next to Julia.

"So what you guys want to do tomorrow" said Xiaoyu.

"I don't know, maybe go somewhere" said Jin.

"Yeah I know that silly but what place" said Xiaoyu.

"I know" said Hwoarang.

"Where" said Xiaoyu.

"To the hospital my stomach hurts like hell." Hwoarang was holding his stomach.

"Oh poor baby, want me to make it better" said Julia.

"Yes anyway you can" said Hwoarang. Julia rubbed Hwoarang tummy.

"Awww baby Hwoarang is getting a tummy rub" Jin said and a baby voice. Hwoarang throw a newspaper at Jin. "Oww that hurt." Xiaoyu picked up the newspaper and looked at it. Her eyes went wide when she read it.

"Oh my gosh it opened today" said Xiaoyu.

"What opened today" said Julia.

"The mall" said Xiaoyu.

"Really, then lets go then." said Julia. "You guys in?" asked Julia.

"Yeah i'll go" said Jin.

"What bout you Hwoa" said Xiaoyu looking at Hwoarang.

"HELL NO" yelled Hwoarang. "Everyone time we go to the mall with yall. The sercurity guards always have a problem with me once i step on foot into a building. They think i got a gun or something. So the answer is hell no."

"They got arcades" Julia said.

"Name the time and place" Hwoarang said quickly.

_The next day_.

"Tell me why we going to the mall again" Hwoarang said to Jin. They were walking to the mall where Xiaoyu and Julia will be waiting.

"Because you want to go because of the arcade and I'm going just to go" said Jin.

They made it to the mall where Xiaoyu and Julia was waiting for them.

"Well i see you made it" said Xiaoyu

"Yeah i had to drag Hwoarang out the hotle room so we can get here" said Jin.

"Well enough chit chat and lets go" said Julia. They all walked in.

"See any secruity gurads" said Hwoarang

"Hwoarang quit worry ok" said Julia.

"Ok... Ohhhhhh arcade" said Hwoarang. He ran to the arcade.

"Well looks like he going to be there for awhi... ohhhhhhhhhhhh donutsssssssssss" Jin said as homer simpson. He went to the donut shop.

"Well Xiaoyu lets leave the...Xiao" said Julia. She was looking for Xiaoyu til she spotted her at a candy shop looking at all the candies. Julia sighed.

"Well looks i'm shopping alone" said Julia. She walked away to a store. When she walked by a guy. This Guy was huge and a musclar body and was bald. He looked at Julia and smirked. He started following her.

"Mmhmm should i get this or this" Julia said to herself.

"I think you should get the red one" said a unknown voice. Julia jumped and turned around. She looked at the guy.

"Ummm who you" asked Julia.

"I'm Mardurk, Craig Mardurk." said Craig.

"Umm ok " said Julia "Well i'm going" said Julia. Julia walked away and pay for her clothes. Mardurk followed her.

"C'mon babe lets go out" said Craig.

"I don't know bout that... i'm already seeing someone" Julia said nervously.

Julia kept walking til Craig grab her on the arm and got real close to her.

"Get off me" said Julia.

"No i always get what i want." said Craig.

"GET OFF ME NOW" shouted Julia. Everyone in the mall looked at the incident that was happening. They started to form a cirlce. Hwoarang was buzy playing Marvel vs Capcom against some kid and heard what was happening. "Hey its some fight going on" said a Boy. Everyone ran and went to see what was happening. 'A fight i got to see this Hwoarang, but after i kick this boy ass' Hwoarang thought. He notice thae boy he was facing was sneaking to leave. "Hey get back here in fight me" said Hwoarang. The boy went back playing aganist Hwoarang. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU B" someone shouted. "Ahhh" someone else said. Hwoarang knew that voice. "Julia" said Hwoarang. He ran out the arcade and boy he was facing one. "Yes i won" said the boy.

Julia was pushed to the floor. Mardurk walked to her smiling. "Now you will pay" said Craig. Julia got scared and wish someone could help her. Mardurk was about to hit her again but someone shouted at him.

"Hey leave her alone" said Hwoarang.

Mardurk turned around and saw Hwoarang. "You must be her lover" said Craig.

"... Just leav her alone before i hurt you" Hwoarang threanted.

"If i don't" said Craig who picked Julia up by her hair.

At that point Hwoarang ran towards Mardurk and punched him. Mardurk look at Hwoarang and smirked. "Psst pathiece" said Mardurk.

"Oh Crap" said Hwoarang.

Mardurk grabbed Hwoarang by the neck and tossed him to a store window which broke when he threw him.

"Hwoarang" said Julia.

Mardurk smirked and walked towards Hwoarang and again threw him to a store window. He kept on tossing him to every store and soon he threw him to the donut shop where Jin was eating his donuts. Hwoarang looked at Jin who had a donut in his mouth.

"What the hell you doing HELP ME" Yelled Hwoarang.

"With what" said Jin.

"Him." Jin looked and saw Mardurk. Jin donut fell out his mouth. He stared in awe struck. He saw him coming and picked up Hwoarang and threw him out the place into another glass window. Jin got to his senses and need to help Hwoarang. He saw a chair and picked it up. He ran towards Mardurk and Hit him with it but mardurk felt nothing. Jin looked at the chair as it broke in pieces. Mardurk saw Jin. Jin looked at Mardurk and smiled Sheepilsy. Mardurk smiled back but he then grab Jin and threw him to the glass window Hwoarang went through. Hwoarang was about to get up and saw Jin flying towards him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" shouted Hwoarang. Jin landed on Hwoarang. "Get off me" said Hwoarang. Mardurk came to both of them and threw them both around the mall. Hwoarang landed at a toy store. He was getting up and saw a SpongeBob Doll. He picked it up. "Hey you eat this. He threw the doll at Mardurk.

"You think that will hur..." Mardurk fell on the floor knock out. He got beaten by a Spongebob doll.

"Hwoarang" said Julia. She ran to him and helped him. "You ok"

"Yeah just a few sore but i'm alright" Hwoarang said as he winced when he was getting help.

"Come on lets go" said Julia. They both left the mall.

"Jin you ok" said Xiaoyu.

"Yeah i'm ok" said Jin. He had a donut in his mouth. Thats where Mardurk last threw him.

"Come lets get back to my hotel" said Xiaoyu.

"Ok" said Jin. He took some donuts with him.

Julia and Hwoarang arrived at her hotel. As they walked in she helped in sit down.

"uh oh your bleeding" said Julia. "I'll get some bandages ok." She walked to get some bandages and came back. She clean all the cuts with alchocal and put the bandages on them. "All done" siad Julia.

"Thanks... I should be going now" said Hwoarang. He got up, but the pain on his leg made him sit back down.

"Nope you staying here til morning" said Julia. Hwoarang sighed.

"Thanks for helping me back there Hwoa" said Julia.

"No sweat, thats what i'm here for Jules to protect you" said Hwoarang.

"Yeah i know" Julia gave Hwoarang a kissed on the cheek. "See you in the morning." She walked to her bedroom. Hwoarang was dazed.

"I'm never washing this cheek again" said Hwoarang. He then fell asleep.

Jin and Xiaoyu was at Xiaoyu hotel room watching tv.

"Mmhmmm donuts" They both said as they were eating them.

**That was long i think. took me forever. ok review and next chapter coming up. Well good this is xjmaster saying pe... oh wait i forgot to till yall about the next story i'm doing DESTINY WITHIN. ok here it is. **

**The story is about Jin Kazama. he is a devil slayer. He is more like Dante from Devil May Cry, but different. He is a Half Angel and Half Devil. His Mother Jun was a Angel while is dad Kazyua is a Devil. He lived with his mother til she died by a monster. this is when the devil inside started to whelmed up. He lived with Henchi but he betrayed Jin. Jin thought he was Dead but he found himself in a fores. with blood cover his body. he knew it was the devil nside of him. One day a doctor name Dr. Bonds help Jin. He help him and told him he should become a devil slayer. Jin decided he will and thats what happen he became a devil slayer. **

**DESTINY WITHIN.**

**DESTINY WITHIN 2: DARK VS LIGHT**

**DESTINY WITHIN3: THE BIRTH OF A DEVIL.**

**Be ready people for this. this is xjmaster saying peace to you.**


	9. Dude That's My Motorcylce

**Thank you for those who read my story and review it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own tekken or namco but i'm using the characters in this story and others.**

**Shout outs to:**

**LiL Tommy Girl**

**CrimsonWolfAngel**

**Teeju **

**Ninja Wannabe **

**Karisan-karisan.**

**Alatariel meneldur**

**Veronica155**

**Miss Tidal Wave**

**Gai**

**At the end of this chapter I will give you a preview of my next story Destiny Within. So you better read the preview or else Jin the devil slayer will give you a message. Hahahaha, ok lets begin the story of Dude Wheres's My Motorcylce.**

As days passed Hwoarang has been hanging out with Julia a lot everyday. They went fishing, bowling, movies, and shopping together. Well, Hwoarang went to the arcade a lot. As for Jin and Xiaoyu thet have been hanging out also. They always go to resturant and talk. Jin tells her a lot about the being the CEO and we all know he is lieing, but Xiaoyu seems to buy it. All four seem to enjoy eachother.

Hwoarang and Julia were walking down the street together. They both were coming back from getting something to eat.

"Ah man, It feels like I gained 1000 pounds" said Hwoarang who started rubbing his stomach.

"Well, no one told you to eat mostly everything at the buffet" said Julia.

"Hey, i couldn't resist the food. It was calling to me. Wanted to eat it all up" said Hwoarang.

Julia laughed. "Oh Hwoa your just too much."

They both countied walking down the street of New York.

_Elsewhere in New York._

"So Jin your sayiing you go mostly around the world" said Xiaoyu.

"Yeah because of the business trip" said Jin.

"Thats so cool" said Xiaoyu.

"Its cool when you go sightseeing, but not cool because of all the meetings you have to attend to" Jin said as he was really telling the truth.

Xiaoyu smiled. and Jin smiled back.

When Jin smiled Xiaoyu couldn't help but blush a little on how cute he smiled. Also Jin blushed a little too because they wa she smiled. 'Oh how i missed that smiled' Jin thought.

They kept on walking hand and hand.

_Back with Hwoarang and Julia._

"So I'll see you tomorrow when we go golfing" said Julia

"Yeah i'll see you when we go golfing... wait golfing" said Hwoarang who had a confused looked on his face.

"Yeah golfing" repeated Julia.

"Why" said Hwoarang.

"Because i haven't been golfing before" said Julia.

"No I'm not going" said Hwoarang.

"Aww why" Julia pouted.

"Because i don't do golfing. golfing is for jerks" said Hwoarang.

"Come on please Hwoay" Julia gave Hwoarang puppy eyes. Hwoarang couldn't resist Julia's puppy eyes. He beleives she makes the best puppy eyes and you can't say no to that.

Hwoarang sighed. "Ok I'll go."

"Yeh" Julia said happily.She hugged Hwoarang and say goodbye and went to her hotel. Hwoarang looked at Julia before she left his sight.

"She so pretty" Hwoarang said to himself. He turned around and left. Once he turned around something caught his eyes in surprised. A motorcylce caught him by surprised. He examined it and already knew it was his. and someone was on it.

"DUDE, THATS MY MOTORCYLCE" shouted Hwoarang.

The person on his motorcylce heard him. He turned around. "Ahh damn" said driver. He roared the motorcylce and took off. Hwoarang ran after him. "YOUR NOT GEETING AWAY FROM ME YOU BASTARD" Hwoarang shouted again while he was running. 'I need to call Jin ' Hwoarang thought. He took at his cell phone and dial Jin's number. He waited til he put up.

"Hey" said Jin.

"Listen Jin i found my motorcylce" said Hwoarang.

"You did, then where is it" said Jin.

"The person that stole it is riding. I need your help where are you" said Jin.

"I'm with Xiao and front of the hotel building" said Jin.

"Ok listen i'm chasing the motorcylce and he is heading down 45th street" said Hwoarang.

"45th street. Thats the block i'm on" said Jin.

"Good he is coming now" said Hwoarang. He then turn off the phone.

"Well Xiao i got to go" Jin said quickly. He then ran off.

Xiaoyu blinked several times."Whats the rush" Xiaoyu said to herself.

Jin ran down 45th street. he looked around for the motorcylce. He then heard the motorcylce and saw that it was Hwoarang's. Jin waited til the Motorcylce came to him. The motorcylce came and Jin jumped on him causing the biker to fall. Hwoarang started coming afterwards.

"Get off me" said the biker.

"No" said Jin. "You stole this bike and i want it back"

"Its not yours" shouted the biker. Hwoarang came.

"Your the bastard who stole my bike, now you going to pay" said Hwoarang.

Jin held the biker in the full nelson. Hwoarang was going to hit him. Hwoarang punched the biker but missed because the biker dodged it and it hit Jin instead. Jin got hit and the face.

"Opps" said Hwoarang. After he it Jin. The biker pushed Hwoarang to the ground. He jumped back on the bike and was about to ride away. Hwoarang got back up and grab the biker in a choke hold. He pulled the biker head. He looked at his hands and saw his helmet.

"What the hell" Hwoarang said. He looked at the biker and saw who it was. "PAUL WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING WITH MY MOTORCYLCE." yelled Hwoarang. **( A/N: I decided to let you know that paul hair is down not shocked up ok.)**

Paul smirked "Sorry red head i got a show to go too." He then drove off.

Hwoarang watch him go off.

"Ouch i think you broke my freakin" said Jin who started getting up from the ground.

"Come on ass we have to catch Paul" said Hwoarang. He then started running.

"Paul stole your bike" said Jin. Hwoarang wasn't paying attention. He was buzy going to the the Motorcylce show. They arrived at the motorcylce show in 15 mins. They went in and everwhere were motorcylce. Jin was awe struck.

"Aren't you going to looked at the motorcylces" said Jin.

"I have no time, besides i seen those Motorcylces before" said Hwoarang. Jin shrugged. They soon found Paul who was speaking to the judges.

"Theres that bastard Lets get him" said Hwoarang. he was walking foward but Jin grabbed his arm. "What you doing."

"Listen and following me alright i got a plan." said Jin.

"This better be good" said Hwoarang. they waited.

"Now" said Jin. He started walking and Hwoarang followed. They walked by Paul. Hwoarang gave Paul a glared while Paul smirked.

"Well i got to say this bike is the best" said a judge.

"Well thank you sir it be..." Suddenly the motorcylce fell apart. "What the hell. said Paul.

"Ummm what happen" said a judge.

Paul lookes nervous he knew he wasn't going to win so he said something. "This ain't my motorcyle its his" Paul said while pointing at Hwoarang.

"Me" said Hwoarang. "Its not my motorcylce."

"Yes it is. Your name is on it" Paul said.

"Are you sure your name is on it. It says Paul Phoenix" said Hwoarang.

"Yes it yours. I stole it from you back in Japan. I erased your name and put my name on it. So i shipped it to New York so I can put it in the motorcylce show and win the MONEY" yelled Paul.

The judges were shocked what he just said. Jin and Hwoarang wasn't since this were their planned.

Paul looked at everyone confused then he realized what he just said. "Ahh damn" said Paul.

"Well sir since this motorcylce was yours and it looked great so you will win the prized" said the judge. "As for you Mr. Phoenix, since you stole this motorcylce you are disqualifed. SECRUITY take this man away." The secruity came and took Paul away.

"Wait i need that money" said Paul after he was taken out.

Hwoarang got his money and then had out the building.

"YES I GOT 1MILLION DOLLARS." shouted Hwoarang. "EDDY WAS RIGHT I WAS GOING TO WIN IT...I think...OH WELL WHO CARES"

Jin smiled and shook his head. "So rich boy want you gone do with all this money" said Jin.

"Mmhmm" Hwoarang was thinking.

_At the mall._

"I can't believe this dumbass spend his money on ACRADE GAMES" shouted Jin.

Hwoarang was playing Marvel vs Capcom. "Come on. come on...YES I DID IT I'M NUMBER 1. I'M NUMBER 1" Hwoarang chanted.

Jin shook his head in disblief. "YOU DUMBASS."

**Finally Hwoarang find his bike but it fell apart. who cares as long he got 1million dollars and spent it on acrade games. What a dumbass. A very smart one though hehehe. Anway review and here is the preview of my next story. DESTINY WITHIN.**

_Preview of DESTINY WITHIN._

Jin stopped walking and looked around.

"You finally came" said a voice in the darkness.

"Yeah i finally came...father" Jin said coldy

Kazyua walked out from the darkness. His red eyed glowed in the darkness as he came out.

"Jin, why so cold. Whatever have I done to you my son" Kazuya said in a mocking way.

"Everything. You abanded me and mother. She died because she was protecting me from Ogre. Its your fault she died. If you never left us this would never happen. WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIED AND GO TO HELL!" Jin shouted.

"I did died and went to hell" said Kazyua.

"Well let me send you back to hell" said Jin.

"Jin, its been 2 years since the last time we met. You had your shot to killed me, but i guessed the soft side of you made you weak." said Kazyua.

"That soft... was mother dammit. If it wasn't for her, your ugly ass wouldn't be standing here right now." sais Jin.

Kazyua smirked."Enough of this chitty chat. You came here for a reason right. So...AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kazyua transformed into Devil Kazyua. "So lets get it STARTED" Yelled Kazyua

"I happily accept" Jin said as he took out his sword.

"Ahhhhhh" Kazyua charged at Jin. Jin did the same.

The battle of father and son begun after 2 years of hatred inside there bloods.

_End of preview._

**That was the preview of Destiny Within. As you review you must tell me what you think of the upcoming story DESTINY WITHIN.**

**this is xjmaster saying peace to you.**

**DESTINY WITHIN.**

**COMING SOON JUNE 2005.**

**LET DESTINY TAKE YOU WITHIN.**


	10. Golfing Can Hurt

**Thank you for those who read my story and review it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own tekken or namco but i'm using the characters in this story and others.**

**Shout outs to:**

**LiL Tommy Girl**

**CrimsonWolfAngel**

**Teeju **

**Ninja Wannabe **

**Karisan-karisan.**

**Alatariel meneldur**

**Veronica155**

**Miss Tidal Wave**

**Gai**

**The last chapter wasn't the end of it ok. Only about 4-5 chapters left til its all done. So don't cry til then ok. This chapter will be based on Hwoarang and Julia ok. So lets get back to the story.**

Hwoarang was sleeping at his hotel. He was up all night playing the acrade names, which drained him out. He forgot that he was to meet Julia at 10:00 at central park for golfing. Hwoarang just kept on sleeping. Thats when Julia came in his room. She opened the door and see Hwoarang sleeping and talking in his sleep.

"Hey Jin stop eating all the donuts and you Steve keep making those chedder burgers i'm hungary here you britain fagget" Hwoarang said in his sleep.

Julia look at Hwoarang and laughed at him. "Oh Hwoay time to get up" Julia whispered in his ear.

Hwoarang woked up and seen Julia."What(yawns)doing here Jules" Hwoarang said sleepy.

"You forgot already that were suspossed to be going golfing" said Julia.

"But I'm tired" said Hwoarang.

"Well no one told you to stay up at the acrade all night and Jin told me you found your bike but it broke and you still was able to win the money" said Julia.

"Yeah well I did let em go take a shower so we can get this thing over with" said Hwoarang. He got out his bed and walked in the bathroom. Julia looked around his room. She seen his googles and put them on."This suits me" Julia said to her self. Then Hwoarang came out the bathroom mostly all wet.

"Ever heard of a towel" Julia said.

Hwoarang just smiled at Julia.

"Here let me dry your hair." Julia went to dry Hwoarang's hair. After she was done Hwoarang put on s black pants with a vest and a blue banada.

"Come on lets get this day over with so i can get some sleep." Hwoarang and both Julia left. They went outside and took a cab to the golfing place. On there way their they both started a conversation.

"So you never been golfing before" said Hwoarang.

"Only miniture golf" said Julia.

"So not real golfing like the pros do" said Hwoarang.

"Yeah you can say that" said Julia. "But i seemed how to forgot to golf."

"Don't worry about i"ll teach you to golf again" Hwoarang smiled.

Julia smiled back. They arrived at the golf sight.

"Wow its beautiful" said Julia.

"Yeah yeah yeah" said Hwoarang. "Lets get some clubs and a ball."

They went and purchased some clubs and balls. They also rented a golf cart.

"Ohh I love riding these" Hwoarang said.

"Why you loved them" said Julia.

"Because i remember when me and Jin did something with this."said Hwoarang. He remember what him and Jin did this back in highschool.

_Flashback_

Hwoarang and Jin were at Jin's house watch t.v. They were bored.

"This sucks" said Hwoarang.

"Tell me about it" said Jin.

They were drinking there Moutain Dew til something caught their eyes on t.v.

"Remember don't try this at home" said the guy on the commerical.

They looked at eachother and nodded.

"Lets try it outside" said Hwoarang.

"Ok" said Jin.

Jin and Hwoarang went outside. They went in the backyard to get a ramp, a rope, a golfcart , and a Jin's monster truck he got for his birthday. They put the ramp in the middle of the of the road. They tied the golfcart and the back of the monster truck. Jin got in the monster truck while Hwoarang got in the golfcart.

"READY HWOA" shouted Jin.

"LET IT RIP" Hwoarang shouted back.

Jin drove the monster truck toward the ramp.

"We need to go 80" said Hwoarang.

Jin heard him and went faster. He made a turned to fast that the golfcart flip over. Jin turned around and seen what happen to the golfcart.

"Ahh HWOARANG" Jin shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled Hwoarang.

The golfcart kept fliping over. It flip over the ramp and landed on the grass. Jin stop the monster truck and looked to see if Hwoarang is ok. Hwoarang got out of the golfcart.

"I'm ok...ouch" said Hwoarang.

_End of Flashback._

"So thats why i loved these" said Hwoarang.

Julia started laughing. "Who guys are so stupid" Julia laughed again.

"Well were here at our hole.Let me go first alright."

"Ok" said Julia.

"And let you see what a real golfer can do" Hwoarked smirked.

"Oh brother" said Julia.

Hwoarang went up first. He hit all of his. He had 5 birdies 2 bogeys and 1 hole and one.

"Beat that Miss Chang" Hwoarang gave Julia a cocky smiled.

Julia can only laughed. "Ok Mr. Big shot."

Julia went up. She really didn't know how to stand. She kept missing the ball. Hwoarang can only laugh.

"Here let me help you" said Hwoarang. He went up and help her. "See you hold it like this and stand like this. Keep your body straight." Hwoarang was behind Julia doing this. "Ok now thats it now swing" said Hwoarang. He took a step back.

Julia swung her club. When she swung it back it hit Hwoarang and the nose. She swung again and still missed hitting the ball but not Hwoarang's jaw. She swung again and still missed but not Hwoarang. She kept swinging and missing. She didn't even know that she was hitting Hwoarang. She hit him in the nose, stomach, jaw,face, rib, chest, and also where men's special place are. Hwoarang fell on his knee holding his crotch. Julia swung for the last time and hit Hwoarang in the face. He was knocked out. As she swung. She hit the ball. and got a hole and one.

"I did it Hwoarang i did it" said Julia. She look around and saw Hwoarang on the ground knocked out. She saw him that he got hit by her golf club because of the red markings on his face.

"Oh my gosh Hwoarang you ok" Julia put Hwoarang's head on her lap. "Hwoa speak to me"

Hwoarang opend his eyes. "Ohhh look at the little birdies" said Hwoarang in a dizzy voice. He then passed out again.

Hwoarang woked up. He was lying on a bed.

"Ouch my head... and my bogues" winced Hwoarang.

"Hwoarang you alright" said Julia.

"Yeah now i can see why you play miniture golf because you deadly with the real clubs" said Hwoarang.

"I'm so sorry Hwoa i didn't know i was hitting you. I'm really sorry Hwoa I'm really am." said Julia.

"Its alright Jules. You don't have to apologize. I already forgive you" Hwoarang smiled.

Julia smiled back. "Well if you said so here is some ice. Your cheek is started to get swollen" said Julia.

She gave him the ice and put it on his head. "Oh I also got your goggles here" said Julia.

"No you keep it. It's yours to have" said Hwoarang.

"Thanks Hwoa" said Julia. She laid down next to Hwoarang and put her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad your the best friend i ever had" said Julia.

"I'm glad oyur my friend too" said Hwoarang.

They watched t.v for a little while and then they both drifted off to sleep. Before they went to sleep Julia gave Hwoarang a good night kiss.

**Well looks like its almost over here only 5 to go till its all done. So all you thought it was done when Hwoarang found his motorcylce...No it's not over yet. I read your reviews about my next story Destiny Within. One of you said its like Devil May Cry. I told you its like it but different. Remember Dante is Demon slayer and Jin is a Devil Slayer. Dante a half human and demon while Jin is a half angel and half devil. So you got it. Well this is xjmaster saying peace to you.**

**12 days till**

**Destiny Within**

**Let Destiny Take You Within**


	11. Why Jin cried help

**Thank you for those who read my story and review it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own tekken or namco but i'm using the characters in this story and others.**

**Shout outs to:**

**LiL Tommy Girl**

**CrimsonWolfAngel**

**Teeju **

**Ninja Wannabe **

**Karisan-karisan.**

**Alatariel meneldur**

**Veronica155**

**Miss Tidal Wave**

**Gai**

A couple of days later, Jin and Hwoarang returned to tokyo along with Xiaoyu and Julia. They will missed New York very much because of the many things they did there. Meeting eachother, helping Christie robbed chedder burger and locking her out to save the hostages,going to the mall, eating donuts, candy, playing arcade games, and trashing the place. Also finding Hwoarang's motorcycle and winning the money, spending it for arcade games, and going golfing and getting hurt alot. Yep, they will missed it darely but will hope to be back soon. At tokyo Jin and Xiaoyu were walking through the park.

"It feels so good to be back in tokyo, right Jin" said Xiaoyu.

"Yeah it does feel good to be back" said Jin.

"So umm Jin when will you go back to work" said Xiaoyu.

"I told them that i will take the week off, so if anything comes up they will leave a messages." said Jin.

"But, is it a very important."

"Yeah if i want to have dinner with you on friday at my house." Jin smiled.

"Are you asking me out. Then if you are i won't hesistant to say yes." Xiaoyu smiled back.

"Great" Jin said happily. But Jin remember something. He doesn't have a big house he has a apartment.

'Ahh man how am i going to pull this off' Jin thought. 'Think Jin think where am i going to find a house... yes i can ask dad for it.'

"Jin you look worry about something you ok" said Xiaoyu.

"No i just remember something i didn't visit my family yet i should go see them" said Jin.

"Ohh can i come too" Xiaoyu said happily.

"Yes... I mean No" Jin said. " My parents are ummm having guest over...yes thats right so i must get going because my mother said they want to meet me since i'm the CEO so umm i'll see ya later on friday bye Xiao." Jin then ran off pretty fast.

"Uhhh o...kay" Xiaoyu said with a confused look. Then she walked off.

Jin ran all the way to his parents house he was all sweaty. Jin looked at his parents house it was huge and had he longest drive way ever. Jin walked up to the door and knocked. No answer he knocked again. Still no answer. He knocked on it harder. Then someone answer.

"Wait i'm coming you asshead" said a faint voice. Then the door opened to revealed Kazyua. Jin close his eyes because his father was wearing a bow and black underwear on with handcuffs on his hands. "So you ready to moved back in with me and your mom" said Kazyua.

"Uhh hell no" said Jin.

"Ok good bye then." Kazyua was about to close the door til jin spoke again.

"Wait i need to ask you a favor" said Jin.

"How much do you need." Kazyua started to pull money out of his underwear.

Jin had a disgusting face on." No thanks i'm alright but i need to borrow your house on friday."

"What you just say" said Kazyua.

"I need your house on friday" repeated Jin.

"For wha-"

"Kazzy who's out the door" said Jun who was upstairs.

"YOUR SON WOMEN" shouted Kazyua.

"Oh really." Jun then come down stairs. Jin eyes grew wide because of what his mother had on. She had on a Maid oufit that was very revealing her skin. Her skirt was ver i mean ver short. You can see her panties. "Hey son how you doing. You just came back from New York. I seen you on t.v" Jun said as she hugged her son. Jin backed away quickly. "You want anything Jinny." Jin shook his head. "Ok" said Jun. Se then went back up stairs. Kazyua tilted his head because he wa looking at Jun butt.

"She still got it. Now what were you saying about borrowing the house on friday. For what." said Kazyua.

"Umm because i want to" said Jin. He got back to his senses.

"I need reason. If s good then you can borrowed it but if its bad hell no" said Kazyua.

Jin sighed. "Ok I want it because i seen Xiaoyu back in New York. She looks very good now. she even grew some. So she ask me what i'm doing now. So i told her i was the CEO of the Mishima Zabutisu instead of a newspaper boy."

"Wow very smartand clever" said Kazyua smiled.

"So i get to borrow the house" Jin said proudly.

"Umm hell no" Kazyua said.

"Why!"

"Because you lie to the women you love and you told her your the CEO of the Mishima Zatbutisu and know damn well i'm the CEO" said Kazyua.

"But."

"Bye son" Kazyua then closed the door.

"Damn now what i'm going to do now i don't know... wait a minute theres still hope." Jin then ran off.

Jin knocked on a door.

"Who is it" said a voice.

"Its me uncle" said Jin.

Lee then opened the door. "Hey wha-"

"Hey uncle i need your house so heres the money to go to Las Vegas so bye." Jin threw Lee at the house and then shut it. Lee who was knocked out his own house.

"O...kay what just happen. Oh well i least he gave me money for Vegas" said Lee. He then left.

Jin sighed. "Ok i did it. Now i must hook up this place i only have three days til friday so lets get started." Jin called Hwoarang on his cell phone.

"What Jin" said Hwoarang.

"I need you to come and help me around Lees place." Jin said.

"Why" said Hwoarang.

"Because i'm using it to impress Xiaoyu and also having dinner" said Jin.

"Jin your a idoit. Shes going to find out soon that its not your house and not CEO" said Hwoarang.

"Trust me she won't" said Jin.

"Whatever I'll be there but if anything happens your on your own." Hwoarang then hung up.

Jin sat down on on the large sofa in the big living room. 'Maybe Hwoarang is right she might find out, but i don't want to lie to her so i must go along with it' Jin thought. Hworang came over and help Jin around the house.

"What happen to Lee?" asked Hwoarang.

"Oh nothing i gave him some money to Las Vegas" Jin repiled. "Well enough talking i have a dinner in three days to lets get going."

Hwoarang shrugged and continue helping around the house. For three days they help with the house and before Jin knew it. It was date time.

**Well the end is so near people so don't cry yet. My next story his soon to come. Many of you are anxious to read Destiny Within cause i can tell. So as you review tell me what you think Jin will be like and your predictions of the story ok. Xjmaster saying peace to you.**

**_Destiny Within._**

_**Destiny Within 2: White Night-True Light**_

_**Destiny Within 3: The Birth of Destiny**_


	12. In the end it doesn't even matter

**Thank you for those who read my story and review it.**

**Shout outs to:**

**LiL Tommy Girl**

**CrimsonWolfAngel**

**Teeju**

**Ninja Wannabe**

**Karisan-karisan**

**Alatariel Meneldur**

**Veronica155**

**Miss Tidal Wave**

**Gai**

Jin looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing tuxedo with a bow. Jin wanted to impress Xiaoyu and also to win her heart. He obliviously wanted to tell her that he love her very much. But, Jin knew if he was going to tell her he would also tell her that he actually is a newspaper boy instead of a CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Jin looked at his watch it was time for dinner with Xiaoyu.

"Well Hwoarang this is the biggest day of my life" said Jin. Hwoarang was standing in the corner of the room looking Jin straightening his self in the mirror.

"Jin you looked like your going somewhere" said Hwoarang.

"I am you dumbass" said Jin.

"I know, but its not time yet you have. You just gotten up from bed" said Hwoarang. Jin looked at his watched. Hwoarang was right its still morning.

"Damn I forgot to reset the time" muttered Jin.

"Well good look buddy i have a movie to catch later with Jules so see ya don't wanna be you once Xiao founds out you a newspaper boy" Hwoarang said as he left the room.

Jin sighed. "Want am i going to do now since its not time."

Jin decided that he will fixed dinner and wait til its time for his dinner date.

_Hours later._

The doorbell rung.

"Who is it" said Hwoarang.

"Its me" said Julia.

Hwoarang opened the door. There she was Julia. Hwoarang eyes almost came out his stocket he was surprised on what she was wearing. She had on a blue jean mini skirt, with a white tight t-shirt that show her breast. Also dhe had jean jacket on. Hwoarang was also amazed when shehad make-up on her. He just wanted to kiss her sweet lips, but unfortanely he was choking on a piece of bread.

"Hwoarang you alright" said Julia.

Hwoarang hit his stomach then he stop choking." Yeah lets get going" said Hwoarang.

"Ok" Julia smiled. She took Hwoarang hand and walked out door to the movies.

_At Lee's Manison_

Jin was getting everything ready for his date with Xiaoyu. He looked at the clock and saw that it is 7:00. "Its time" said Jin. He got in the Lexus GS430 and drove it to Xiaoyu's apartment. It took him 15 mins to get there. He got out the car and walked up to the door and rung the doorbell.

"Just a minute" said a faint voice inside the house.

Jin waited patiently and soon the door opened. Jin couldn't believe his eyes on how Xiaoyu looked.** (A/N: Xiaoyu is wearing Asuka Tekken 5 third costume ok since I'm not good at naming dresses:) **She looked very beautiful and the dress showed her body that was never thought to be known. Jin just stared wide eye. Xiaoyu noticed it and giggle.

"Wow you must really like it on the way you are staring at it" Xiaoyu said.

"Ummm...yeah it r-re-really looks n-nice" Jin stuttered.

Xiaoyu giggled again. "Well are we going to stand here while you stared at me or we going to see your house."

Jin was lost or words so he nodded instead.

"Ok" Xiaoyu said. She then took Jin hand and walked to the car.

"Wow is this your ride" said Xiaoyu.

"Yeah, my dad gave it to me" Jin lied. He knew that his father won't give him a expensive car only the old ones that been use and are broken. Jin opened the door for Xiaoyu. "Ladies first" Jin said. Xiaoyu thanked Jin and got in. Then Jin got in the car and they drove away.

_At the movies._

Hwoarang and Julia arrived at the movies. Hwoarang purchased the tickets and went inside the theatre. They found a seat and relax for awhile til Hwoarang got up.

"Hey you want something to eat before the movie began" said Hwoarang.

"Yes please, i would like some nachos" said Julia

"Ok one nacho com-"

"Hey get me a hotdog" said a Man. He gave Hwoarang the money.

"What the hell" Hwoarang looked confused.

"Here get me some gummy bears, and my son a popcorn" said a lady.

"Get me some ButterFingers" said another person.

"A coke. some M&M's .Candy bar." everyone said in the theatre.

Hwoarang head started to spin. He had enough of this.

"GET IT YOUR DAMN SELVES YOU LAZY PEOPLE" shouted Hwoarang. Everyone and the theatre got quiet.

"Will pay you back" everyone said. Hwoarang sighed and went to get the food.

_In Lee's Manison._

They stop in front of the manison. Xiaoyu was amazed at the manison.

"Wow Jin this is huge" Xiaoyu.

"I know do you want a peak inside" said Jin.

Xiaoyu nodded and they walk inside. Xiaoyu was even more amazed when she saw the inside of the place.

"Wow Jin you must be the luckiest guy in the world" said Xiaoyu.

'I wish I was the luckiest man in the world' Jin thought. "Well lets go to the dining room."

Xiaoyu nodded and they went to the dining room.

_At the movies_.

Hwoarang and Julia were watching the movie. Hwoarang seemed kind of bored watching it, but Julia didn't she seemed happy and had a tear coming down her eye. Hwoarang looked at Julia and saw that she was crying, oh yeah this one of Julia movies a Romeo and Juliet type. Hwoarang looked at Julia again, he felt kind of sad his self so he gave her a tissue. "Here Jules take it" said Hwoarang. He gave Julia the tissue and Julia took it. Hwoarang felt much better he contiune watching the movie. As he was watching it something fell on his shoulder. He looked and saw Julia lying on his shoulder. Hwoarang felt happy and put his arm around her, this date was looking good.

_In Lee's Manison._

"Mmhmm this is delicious Jin" said Xiaoyu.

"I'm glad you like it Xiao" said Jin. He took a sip of his wine.

"Jin when we were in highschool, how come you never went out with the girls that were over you?" asked Xiaoyu.

"Because there was someone else i liked, but i never got to tell her" said Jin. He looked right in Xiaoyu eyes.

"Ohh" said Xiaoyu. "Did you tell her."

Jin shooked his head."No i didn't get a chance to ask her because i was afraid that she won't like me back."

"Jin you would never know if you don't ask her" said Xiaoyu.

"I know, but i won't have anytime with her since i am the CEO of the Mishima Zaibutsa because of these trips i attend to" said Xiaoyu.

"It doesn't matter if your the CEO, it that matters Jin is that she loves you" said Xiaoyu. She put her hand on Jin's hand. Jin looked at her in the eyes. They both looked at eachothers brown eyes.

"Xiao I-I lo-"

"CEO of the mishima Zaibutsa" said a voice.

"What the" Jin looked and saw his uncle Lee standing there. "LEE" shouted Jin.

"Jin you know damn well you are not the CEO of the mishima zaibutsa, your father is CEO" said Lee.

"Uncle Lee what a surprised for you too come I didn't notice you coming in" said Jin.

"Because i I have my keys to my house. Is this why you are using my house to tell ummm... whats your name miss" Lee said facing Xiaoyu.

"Xiaoyu, but people call me Xiao instead" said Xiaoyu.

"Oh ok... Yeah using my house to tell miss Xiaoyu that your the CEO of the mishima zaibutsa. Jin you know damn well your a newspaper boy" said Lee.

Xiaoyu had a confused look on her face. Jin gave Lee some hand signal's to tell him to shut up. He then looked at Xiaoyu you look at Jin pretty sad.

"Jin did you just lie to me" said Xiaoyu.

"Xiao let me explain" said Jin.

"I can't believe you lie to me Jin i trusted you. Why would you lie to me, your best friend" said Xiaoyu.

"Xiao I-I"

"Enough i'm leaving Jin Kazama" said Xiaoyu she then left.

"Wait Xiao" said Jin. He got up and ran after Xiaoyu.

Lee looked confused himself. He walked to the table and ate a food. "Mmhmm good" said Lee.

Xiaoyu was outside walking down the street. She couldn't believe that her friend , her best friend from highschool, no her best friend from 5th grade lie to her. The one she had a crushed on lie to her in her face. She didn't want to see Jin again. But Jin came after her running to catch up to her.

"XIAO WAIT" shouted Jin.

Xiaoyu heard him but didn't want to respond she kept walking.

"XIAO" Jin shouted again. This time she did respond by stopping. Jin did caught up to her and stop.

"Listen Xiao I'm sorry that i lied to you, but I just-"

"Just what" said Xiaoyu. She turned around and she was indeed crying.

Jin felt bad about himself he should of just told her the truth. Hwoarang was right she was going to find out. "I just thought you wouldn't like me if i told you i was a newspaper boy" said Jin.

"Jin I wasn't going to hate you, but now I don't know. The Jin i know wouldn't lie to me. You changed Jin you changed. good bye Jin" said Xiaoyu. She walked again.

"Xiaoyu don't go away because... your the girl I love" Jin said the last part quietly. When Xiaoyu was no longer in his sight, Jin walked back to the manison, but he decided to not go back so he wonder around the streets.

_Outside the theatre._

Hwoarang and Julia came out the movie theatre laughing about the movie. Hwoarang knew this was the right time to tell her his feelings for her.

"Julia I have to tell you something' said Hwoarang.

"Yeah Hwoa" said Julia.

"I l-lo-love you" said Hwoarang.

Julia gasped. "Hwoarang I don't know what to say."

"You can say I love you" Hwoarang smiled.

"Hwoarang I don't love you' said Julia.

Hwoarang smile slowy faded away. "You don't love me."

"I'm not saying it in a bad way. I'm just saying that i don't see us together. Only as friends. I'm sorry Hwoarang" said Julia.

Hwoarang couldn't believe it what he just heard. He was rejected by the women he loved. "I know why you." said Hwoarang. "Its because you think its a joke right. It always a joke to you girls everytime i ask them out. ALWAYS."

Julia was shocked on what she heard. " Hwoarang i didn't think-"

"Just forget it. You said you don't love me. Bye Julia" said Hwoarang. Hwoarang then walked the streets of tokyo.

"Hwoarang" Julia said quietly. She felt bad for Hwoarang.

Hwoarang walked down the streets. He was sad and mad at the same time. Soon it started to rain. He didn't care if he got wet. He didn't care about anything at the moment. He kept walking.

Jin was sitting on the curve thinking about what he done and what Xiaoyu said. He just wished he could go back in time and tell her the truth.

Hwoarang walked til he spotted Jin who was sitting on the curved. He went in joined him. He can tell by the way Jin was that things didn't go right.

"So she found out that huh" said Hwoarang.

Jin nodded.

"We both had it good til the end. Yeah Julia rejected me if thats what you were going to ask." Hwoarang looked up at the sky. "Looks like its not going to stop til the next day. Come on lets go home" said Hwoarang. He got up, but Jin didn't he remained sitting. "Come on Jin lets go before we catch a cold."

"No you go. I'll stay here" said Jin.

Hwoarang looked at Jin. He was going to ask him again, but he decided to let him stay there since Jin felt really bad. Hwoarang then walked.

Jin sat there while the ran pour on him.

_I tried so hard _

_and got so far_

_but in the end_

_it doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall _

_to lose it all_

_but in the end_

_it doesn't even matter._

**What a way to finshed up the chapter eh? well thats the end. Not the end of the story but chapter. So Just reveiw and i'll contine on. Also i have been noticing a war. Yes thats right a war. A war between Julia/Jin fans and Xiaoyu/Jin fans. Whats up with that. I really likes Xiaoyu and Jin. So I want to hear your comments on the two pairings between Xiaoyu/Jin and Julia/Jin ok. Two see who's better. This xjmaster saying peace to you.**

**ps:**

_**DESTINY WITHIN IN 4 DAYS**_

_**LET DESTINY TAKE YOU WITHIN**_


	13. Three days Grace

**Thank you for those who read my story and review it.**

**Shout outs to:**

**LiL Tommy Girl**

**CrimsonWolfAngel**

**Teeju**

**Ninja Wannabe**

**Karisan-karisan**

**Alatariel Meneldur**

**Veronica155**

**Miss Tidal Wave**

**Gai**

**The little Blood Talon**

**Lionheart614**

**Swordsman**

_Jin._

Jin walked down the street strangling. He walked like he was drunk, hey you can't blame the guy. He hasn't been home in three days, he hasn't gotten any sleep, or taken a bath. He smell badly. The tuxedo he wore was rip, torn apart, and had dog poo on it. Jin was like a homless person begging for change, actually he was begging for change so he can catch a cab home, but the people ignored him. Jin felt like the whole world doesn't like him anymore, especially the woman he love Ling Xiaoyu. Jin continue walking down the streets of Tokyo.

_Hwoarang_

As for Hwoarang, he was home watching t.v drinking beer. He had so many beers, believe it or not he wasn't drunk. Hwoarang felt like a fat guy. Staying home for three days eating, drinking sleeping, watching t.v, and doodleing. Hwoarang just couldn't believe that Julia rejected him. He knows that in his past everygirl he ask out just laugh in his face because they thought he was joking since he is a funny guy. But Hwoarang was serious but none of them didn't think so. As for Julia she didn't laugh at him, she actuallysaid she don't love him and should stay as friends. Hwoarang drunk another beer and burped.

_Julia _

Julia was at the mall shopping for clothes. She wasn't in a happy mood a lot, she kept thinking about what happen three days ago at the movie theatre. She never thought Hwoarang liked her that way. She knew that Hwoarang was serious about what he said about how each girl he ask out thought it was a joke. She didn't know that it was a joke, she knew that he was serious. Julia did indeed love Hwoarang, but still she liked them as friends. She wanted to make Hwoarang happy again. Julia walked until she stop. She saw a arcade and picture Hwoarang playing it. She then turned around and saw Hwoarang fighting Criag Mardurk for her. Julia started to feel happy. She didn't realized that Hwoarang care about her and how she care about him. Julia walked out the mall and seen a motorcylce. She smiled and continue walking.

_Ling Xiaoyu_

Xiaoyu was home cleaning up. She was staying at Miharu home's since she doesn't have her own house. Xiaoyu was going back to China tomorrow. "Xiao i'm going out for awhile i'll be back soon" said Miharu she then left. Xiaoyu sighed and went to the living room to call her family that she is coming home tomorrow. She pick up the phone and dialed the number. Two rangs then the phone pick up.

"Hello" said a woman.

"Hey mom its me Xiao" said Xiaoyu.

"Hey sweety how are you" said her mother.

"I'm alright i guessed."

"Ok then whats up."

"I'm coming home tomorrow."

"Well ok, but something isn't right Xiao whats wrong."

"...It's Jin."

"What about him did something happen to him."

"Yeah he lied to me that he was a CEO of the Mishima Zaibutsa. I trusted him mother. Why did he lie to me mother."

"Well, I don't know but i believe its something to do with love my sweety. Thats how some guys are. If they like the woman they would probably lie."

Xiaoyu thought on what her mother just said. 'Did he lie to me because he loves me' thought Xiaoyu. "Well it doesn't matter now. Well i'll see you tomorrow ok bye mom."

"Ok dear bye, but just give him a second chance ok." Click.

'A second chance' thought Xiaoyu.

Jin walked up to a building and was knocked on the door. The door opened to revealed a man he was big.

"Yeah what do you want" said the man.

"I'm here to see...Asuka Kazama."

**I know it was kind of short but hey its almost done only two chapters to go. Ok now i read only two reviews about the Julia/Jin and Xiaoyu/Jin fans. And both were Xiaoyu/Jin. and they mad some good comments too. I mean come on now. Juliaand Jin a couple. People hello. Jin and Julia don't know each other. Julia hates the mishima family. so does Jin but he likes his mother. Julia don't care about anyone but her homeland. Jin cares about no one but His mother and Xiaoyu. Just think about it. In Tekken 4 Jin Send Xiaoyu a letter about Henhaci and Tekken 5 he tells her to leave the tornment since it dangerous. So Jin cares about Xiaoyu. What about Hwoarang and Julia. Have yall think about them. NOOOO. Well don't you see. Julia and Hwoarang were both rise by other people not by thier real familes. Hwoarang was mentor by Baek while Julia was mentor by Michelle well riseas you can say. If Hwoarang went with Julia, Julia wouldn't be boring she would be mean because Hwoarang annoys her a lot but she will like it because she really never had fun since she is busy reforest her land. If she went with Jin. BORING AS HELL PEOPLE. So i have my point Julia/Hwoarang and Xiaoyu/Jin is much better. Don't make me start of Hwoarang and Xiaoyu that ain't a good couple right there we all ready know that. I wanna hear from some Julia/Jin fans i mean it too. This is xjmaster saying peace to you! **

_**Destiny Within**_

_**6/1/05 **_

_**Let Destiny take you Within.**_


	14. Love guidence Asuka

**Thank you for those who read my story and review it.**

**Shout outs to:**

**LiL Tommy Girl**

**CrimsonWolfAngel**

**Teeju**

**Ninja Wannabe**

**Karisan-karisan**

**Alatariel Meneldur**

**Veronica155**

**Miss Tidal Wave**

**Gai**

**The little Blood Talon**

**Lionheart614**

**Swordsman**

**Nightmare's Curse **

"I need to speak with Asuka Kazama" said Jin. The man opened the door wildely and let gave Jin the signal to go in. Jin nodded and went inside the buliding. The building was a office of love problems. His cousin Asuka thought of thought of this since she likes helping people with there love problems. Jin got in a elevator went up to a floor. When the elevator stop Jin got out and walked up to the desk.

"Asuka Kazama please" said Jin.

"Right down the hall" said the clerk.

Jin nodded and walked down the hall and stop in front of the door he then knocked on it.

"Come in" said a voice inside.

Jin opened the door and there she was Asuka Kazama. She didn't even notice him because she was on the phone talking to someone.

"This is want you should do, Get a camera set it up in your house and hide it in where you think he would mostly have sex at. That should tell if he is cheating on you ok girl." said Asuka.

"Thanks a lot Asuka" said the lady on the phone. Then she hung up the phone. Asuka hung up her phone and she looked exhausted. She then looked up and saw Jin standing there.

"JIN" Asuka shouted. "What are you doing here. I didn't notice you coming in."

'I wonder' thought Jin.

"Come here and give your cousin a hug" said Asuka. Jin went over and hugged his cousin. "So Jin what you here for."

"I need your help" said Jin

"Ohhh you need my help eh? oh what" said Asuka.

"Well it's about me i screwed up."

"What you do this time." Asuka sat down on her desk.

Jin sighed. "I lied to Xiaoyu. I told her that i was the CEO of the Mishima Zaibtsa but really i'm a newspaper boy."

Asuka laughed. "Hahahaha...Jin you must really like her... so how she find out."

"Uncle Lee. I used his house because... I wanted her to believe it was my house. I even used his car too."

Asuka laughed much more. Which made her fall off her desk. Jin looked at her wierd.

"Omg Jin. What were you thinking." Asuka got up off the floor and got back on her desk.

"I don't know i just thought she would hate me if i was told her i was a newspaper boy."

Asuka stop laughing and put on a serious expression on her face. "Listen Jin, it doesn't matter on what kind of job you got or whatever you do. All that matters is that she loves you. Thats all."

"But she said she hates me now and that i changed."

"You did changed Jin, When you saw her. You can not change when you liked a girl. If she likes you the way you were and keep it that way. You can't tell her that your the CEO. Some girls will believe it because the way you look. Thats how she believe it Jin. The way you look."

Jin was kind of surprised on what Asuka said. And you know what she was right.

"So she loves me?"

"Duhh Jin, you should of been known that one from the start."

"What should i do now...how can i win her back and trust me again."

Asuka got up from the table and walked to the window behind her desk. She then turned around and looked at Jin straight in the eyes."You must be you Jin."

"I must be me" Jin said quietly. Jin got up quickly. "Thanks Asuka I own you one."

"Yeah i know...That will be 20 dollars."

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT."

"You came in my lunch break so."

"Asuka come on now. I just needed help badly. I mean just look at me. I'm dirty, smelly and sleepy. Pleaseee Asuka." Jin got on his knees."

Asuka sighed. "Ok Jin i'll let you off the hook this time bu-"

Just before she can finshed Jin left already. Asuka shook her head. "Go get her Jin go get" Asuka said to herself.

Jin ran out the office building running back home. 'Ling Xiaoyu here i come.'

**Well i'm done here. Last chapter folks next. Iread yall reviews on the war between Xiaoyu/Jin and Julia/Jin fans. Its been great comments but i wanna hear a comment about Hwoarang and Julia ok and maybe on Xiaoyu and Hwoarang. So this is xjmaster saying peace to you. **

**_A young man with a Past. _**

_**A young man with Destiny.**_

_**A young man with two Genes.**_

_**A young man with an Angel.**_

_**A young man with an Devil.**_

_**A young man with hatred in his Blood.**_

_**A young man who became a Devil Slayer.**_

_**A young man who will let Destiny take him Within.**_

_**Destiny Within**_


	15. Do want you gotta do

**Thank you for those who read my story and review it.**

**Shout outs to:**

**LiL Tommy Girl**

**CrimsonWolfAngel**

**Teeju**

**Ninja Wannabe**

**Karisan-karisan**

**Alatariel Meneldur**

**Veronica155**

**Miss Tidal Wave**

**Gai**

**The little Blood Talon**

**Lionheart614**

**Swordsman**

**Nightmare's Curse **

_The next day_

Hwoarang was in on the couch sleep with piles of bottles of beer all empty. Hwoarang was talking in his sleep. "I want two bag of doritos, a coca-cola large with...CHEDDDER BURGER!" then he went back to sleep. All of sudden A door was opened and close very loud which cause Hwoarang to wake up.

"THE POLICE" Hwoarang started. He looked at the door and saw Jin. He finally came home.

"Oh its just you, where you been for the past four days." Jin didn't pay attention to Hwoarang and he rushed to his room and went in the shower. "O...Kay whats going on Jin whats the rushed all about." Hwoarang went by the door and knocked on the door. "Jin opened up m- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY FING STRAIGHT EYES PUT SOME CLOTHES ON." Jin walked out the bathroom naked and then rushed to his room. Jin went in his door and put on a blue t-shirt with some blue jeans and all white air forces. He then got out his room and left.

Hwoarang had a confused face and he wonder whats up with Jin. 'What was that all about'. Hwoarang shrugged it off and went to take a shower and put on some clothes. Moments later Hwoarang had on some fresh clothes and went out the door. Before he went out his cell phone rung and he answer it.

"Hello" answer Hwoarang.

"Hey Hwoa its me Julia" Julia answer back.

Hwoarang sighed. He didn't felt like talking to Julia, but he answer her anyway.

"What do you what."

"I just what to call and tell you that we need to talk."

"About what."

"You'll see when you come just meet me at the plaza downtown ok."

"Ok." Hwoarang then hung up.

_Elsewhere._

Jin was running to his parent's house for something. He ran there pretty quick it took him about 10 mins to get there ususally it takes a whole hour to get there. He seems to be in a rushed. Jin arrived at his parent's house.

Jin went up to the door rung the bell. He kept ringing the bell. It annoyed Kazyua badly.

"WAIT I'M COMING DAMNMIT. CAN A MAN SPEND A MOMENT WHIT HIS WIFE JESUS CHRIST." Jin knew it was his father. He then opened.

"What do you wa-" before he can finished Jin ran in te house and into the kitchen. His mother was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Hey Ji- , bye Jin." Jin didn't say hi or bye to his mother. Jun blinked repeatly in confusion.

Jin ran outside and hoped and in a car. Kazyua who was outside talking to the mailman saw Jin got in his car. Kazyua eyes went wide.

"JIN GET OUT OF MY FERRI 360 SPIDER, WHAT THE HELL YOUR DOING TO MY CAR" yelled Kazyua.

Jin didn't pay attention he started up the car. Kazyua came to the side of the car.

"What are you doing." said Kazyua.

"It's love dad, love" said Jin as he took off with Kazyua's car. Kazyua looked confusing and suddenly he smiled. 'Go and get her Jin.'

Jin speed the car down the road. He was going to Xiaoyu's apartment and tell her how he felt about her. He soon arrived and jumped out the car and ran up the stairs. He knocked on the door. The door opened and he hoped if it was Xiaoyu, but it was Miharu.

"Hey Jin what's up" said Miharu.

"Is Xiao here" said Jin.

"No she left, she went to the airport she going back to china today."

With that Jin ran downstairs and jumped in the car and speed off.

_The plaza._

Hwoarang got out the cab and went to the plaza. He looked and took a seat on a bench. 'She told me she would be here bu-' someone tapped Hwoarang on the shoulder which made him lose his thought. He turned around and saw Julia behind him smiling. He looked at her back to around quick. Julia saw this and her smiled faded away.

"Listen Hwoarang i'm sorry what happen" said Julia. Hwoarang seemed to not pay attention and was ready to leave.

"Save it Jules, I don't want to think about it right now ok i'm leaving" said Hwoarang.

"Hwoarang wait I want to apologize and would please just give me a chance."

Hwoarang looked at Julia and he can tell by her eyes she was serious. Hwoarang sighed.

Julia took the sighed as a yes. So she singal him to followed her. Hwoarang followed Julia to the parking lot.

"I said I wanna forgive you so...TADAA." Hwoarang couldn't believe it. It was his motorcylce. It looked brand new.

"Ho- ho- How did you get this." Hwoarang went over to his new bike.

"Well a judge from New York liked your motorcylce that he let some people to rebuild it and well you know." Julia had a smiled on her face.

"How can i ever repay you Jules." Hwoarang was still amazed by his motorcycle.

"Well, you can tell me that you loved me."

"I do love you Julia."

"And I love you too Hwoa." Julia went up to Hwoarang and hugged him. Hwoarang hugged her back.

"Thanks Julia."

"Your welcome Hwoarang."

As they were hugging Hwoarang saw a red car ans inside was Jin. He also saw a police car after him. Make that two police cars, well three , four, five, and Well he had almost hundred police cars after him. 'Whatever Jin is doing he better do it right' Hwoarang thought.

Jin didn't care if he was getting chased by police cars. The only thing he cared about at this moment was getting to the airport and confessing his love for Xiaoyu.

_At the airport._

Xiaoyu was at the airport sitting down at a coffe shop. She was waiting for her flight to come. Xiaoyu looked sad about something or someone. She sighed. 'A second chance' Xiaoyu though in her head. Xiaoyu was still thinking tilher flight was call she gather her stuff and went to her flight. She went to her flight and gave her ticket to the flight attendent and when she was about to board her plane something stop her.

"XIAO" yelled a voice.

Xiaoyu thought it was just a dream so she went on again.

"XIAOYU" yelled the same voice again. Xiaoyu turned around and saw him. Jin Kazama.

"JIN" shouted Xiaoyu. Jin was running towards her shouting her name. He ran into people and he didn't really care. His mind was focus on Xiaoyu.

Finally Jin reached her. He was panting.

"Jin what are you doing here" Xiaoyu said with a shocked expression.

"Xiao I...I...love you" said Jin.

Xiaoyu gapsed. "Jin"

"Xiaoyu i didn't mean to lie to you like that. I know i should off told you the truth, but I thought you wouldn't like me no more. You see Xiao I'm Jin Kazama a newspaper boy, not the CEO of the Mishima Zaibutsa.

"Jin... I wasn't going to hate you. It don't matter what you are Jin I'm a still like you no matter what."

"Xiao...your the women i loved and if you don't want to be with me... I can understand, you should go back to china and find someone thats honest then me." Jin then started to walk off.

Xiaoyu loved Jin but she didn't know what to do know. Should she go on the plane back to china and find a better person or stay here and love Jin. Then something in Xiaoyu mind came up. 'A second chance'

"Jin wait" said Xiaoyu.

Jin turned around.

"I loved you to Jin. I'm giving you another chance." Xiaoyu then hugged Jin.

"Thanks Xiao." They hugged for awhile then parted. They looked in eachother brown eyes. They seemed to get closer and closer. There lips were so close for a kiss, but suddenly police officers jumped on Jin and put him on the ground many police officers jumped on eachother putting Jin down.

"Jin" said Xiaoyu. she was about to stop him put Jin said something.

"Noo Xiao. You said you want the real me so this is it." The police officers then picked up Jin and dragged him away. "Bye Xiao, see you when i get out."

_Two days later._

Jin was in jail sleeping. Suddenly the cell opened. A officer walked in and woke up Jin.

"Kazama" said the officer. Jin woked up. "You been bail." Jin got out and followed the cop. The officer opened the door and what surprised Jin was that Hwoarang, Julia, and Xiaoyu were there waiting for him.

"You guys did yall do this." everyone nodded.

"Yeah Jin we did so lets get out of here. and by the way how was jail" said Hwoarang.

"Its alright." Hwoarang put a weird expression on his face. Jin noticed it. "If your thinking i had sex with a guy...no."

"Oh ok." said Hwoarang. They all left the station and went to a house. They got out the car and Jin wonder where were they.

"Umm where are we" said Jin.

"Home silly" said Xiaoyu.

"Is this our house Xiao, Its big."

"I know honey" Xiaoyu said while kissing Jin on the lips.

Hwoarang smirked. "Well its time for us to go."

"Yeah i guess so" said Julia.

Jin kinda felt bad so he whisper something in Xiaoyu ear and she like his idea.

"Hey Hwoarang. How about you stay with us" said Jin.

"Yeah I will love to, but I already decided that i will be staying with Julia in the states because i'm a help her with her reforest project" said Hwoarang.

Jin nodded and understood. "Well i'm really gonna miss you man as a roommate."

"I know but i'll visit sometime so...good bye and take care Jin and Xiaoyu." Then both and Julia left to go the airport and head to the united states.

"Well what should we do know" said Xiaoyu.

"Well i got in idea" said Jin. He pick up Xiaoyu in a bridal style and carried her inside the house."

_at chedder burger_.

"Here you go ma'am and have a great day" said Steve. He gave the lady her food. 'Well everything has been going great so far' thought Steve. Steve stretched his arms. He was ready for his next order but something or someone shocked him.

"Hey stevie boy, can i get a round of chedder burgers to go."

"Hwoarang" Steve said nervously.

"The one and only chedder boy" said Hwoarang.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"\

**Well thats all people the last and final chapter. Now you can cry wahhhhhhhhhhhhhh. but don't cry i'm still writing some new stories so next up his Destiny Within. This is xjmaster saying peace to you.**


End file.
